Ai: The Forsaken
by edasama
Summary: In a world that is a shadow of its glorious past, a group of misfits travel the land to restore their that was tarnish by They.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! This is a new story I came up with while I was working on my fifth installment of Angelic Secrets. This whole idea just pop in my head and I had to write it down or let it ruin my thinking process for Angelic Secrets. Then I decided to upload it with my other stories. So here it is hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Long ago, in the world of Ai, three kingdoms lived in relative harmony. Nirvana, Gaia, and Atlantis are the names of the three kingdoms. Nirvana ruled the sky, Gaia roamed the land, and Atlantis reigned the sea. The people of Ai lived happily in their blissful sanctums, until the day They came. Little is known about their origin and their arrival. Even though it was a mystery, the people of Ai welcome them to their home, to their food, and to their way of life. They accepted the home warming gesture and became Gaians, Nirvanians, and Atlantians.

They started out working small, slowly they wormed into positions of promise within the three kingdoms. That's when the poisoning, the poisoning of Ai begun. The first warning that something was amidst was when Gaians started to have droughts and the Atlantians experience shortage of food. The people of Ai started to become concern, but They promise that it would pass. The second warning was when the Nirvanians fell ill to an unknown disease and the Gaians plant life seem to diminish, but They promise that this too shall pass as well.

Ai's people failed to see the danger, they where blind by the glamorous masks and false promises of They. The people of Ai blissful life withers and decays away as the years go by, and they accepted the false hope, They, planted into their vacant hearts. Finally, Ai gave way to the poison, and that's when Gaians and Atlantians witness the aftermath of the truth.

It was a silent night, a night no one ever forgotten.

Those who had heard of it would say this is the night Nirvana, the sky kingdom, had fallen.

However, those who had witness it would say, it was the night heaven fell from her Grace.

The next day, Gaians and Atlantians alike joined in arms against They. Sadly, the move was too late, They had gained enough power to destroy the small threat and the two remaining kingdoms like it did Nirvana.

The next day, They then move into what was left of Nirvana and left Gaia and Atlantis wounded to die from the damage of war as well as from the destruction they cause in secrecy. Atlantis and Gaia where able to barely rebuild themselves from the destruction enough to survive, hoping to restore their former glory.

Ten thousand years has passed since that faithful day, and the two kingdoms had managed to become shadows of their former selves. Through the centuries Nirvana, or now Nirvan, steadily grew more powerful crushing any sign of resistant from Gaia or Atlantis. Crushing what little hope the two kingdoms' have.

Or have they?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the beginning of Ai: The Forsaken story...or is it. If you want to know...read to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>A living Nightmare<strong>

Grey mist hangs on the sides of an ailing mountain hanging on its last cliff. Hugging onto the mountain was a treacherous trail winding down to the mountain base. The shoulder was weak and shallow, like the mountainside, it clung to like a baby to its mother. Life was desolate. No plant dares to call it home, no animal dare to climb its deadly slope.

Suddenly, a streak of light spears through the mist hovering close to the mountain, intending comfort to the ancient being, following the trail down the mountainside. Slowly figures covered in brown cloaks glide down the path through the mist silently. They hobble close to the mountain wall as if it was their crutch as well as their safety line from plummeting to the mountain base. Their pale sickly hands robotically cuddle the mud as their lips tighten with exertion.

However, one lone-cloaked figure lags behind the group. Leaning on the muddy wall as if it was their strength. Every time they attempt to straighten, they would wobble back to lean on the edge. The cloaked figure was smaller than the others were; stops while breathing heavily as if they could not breathe. Another figure, larger then wheezing one, stops when they notice the little one not following.

"Come we cannot rest here." softly scolds a raspy feminine voice.

"I can't…I'm tired and hungry." Whines a child voice that was as loud as a whisper.

"We are all tired and hungry child, but we must go on until we make it to our resting place." Said the feminine voice with a stern tone. The small figure barely lifts their arm saying, "I can't. I'm too weak to go on this stupid trip. Why couldn't we have stayed home! We were fine back there." Complain the child. "Child if we had stayed we would have truly died!" yelled the woman.

"How would you know? We were fine; we had food, water, and shelter. We would have been fine…I miss home…I can't take this ANYMORE!" yells the child. The child suddenly cough from his little outburst in his weaken state.

"I know you are," said the feminine voice with a softer tone, "but we can't rest here. I promise you we will rest soon." The figure went over to the young child. "But…" started the child but calmed down by the other figure as she picks them up. She pushes back the hood to reveal a child with long curly sliver starlight hair framing his pale slightly chubby face. His wide sapphire gems gaze up at the hooded face of the elder with salted crystal prick at the corner of his eyes, begging them to relent to his will.

The other figure pulled back their hood to reveal a woman withered from strife and struggle with snow-white hair. Her sapphire eyes are the only evidence of her actually being a young woman instead of old. The eyes of a once beautiful maiden gaze down in a sad resolve to the pleading innocent eyes of the child. Her eyes waver slightly and the boy sighs in defeat and the woman smiles. The moment they went to catch up with the others the mountainside suddenly erupts into a muddy shower.

The woman quickly moves to the mountain wall effectively shielding the boy from the falling debris. A chorus of screams coming from the group ahead bombarded their eardrums with erupting mountainside. The woman looks to her right as the remaining members of the group run in their direction screaming. "Oh no." gasp the woman as she witness the path crumbling down behind and beneath a few lagging members of her group. She quickly moved from the wall, with the boy clinging to her as the mountain path once did to the mountain, racing the faltering trail that was close behind her.

The child screams while watching the path breaking up into little clunks behind them falling to the mountain base. The woman pushed herself harder as she heard the landslide becoming louder. When they made the bend, she saw a few standing on a firm ledge at the cave entrance beckoning her to move faster. She quickly glances at the advancing landslide and exert the last of her energy to sprint to the open arms of others.

They made it to safety, the woman and boy, with the others as they watch the last bit of the path crumble at the cave's mouth. She places the boy down on the ground breathing heavily like the others around her. "Look out!" shouts a voice when a sudden gasp erupts from the woman, the boy looks in horror at the shock woman before him. She looks down to see a sharp glistening point perturbing out of her chest.

The woman looks down at the boy with a sadden happy resolve and whispers, "I love you." As she falls back.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Shrills the boy while being held back by the closest adult. "Everyone run!" yells a voice as the cloaked figures scream running into the cave.

The boy looks up to see another cloaked being, but this one was wearing a black cloak instead of brown with black feathery masses perturbing out of his back.

The boy quivers in fear as the cloaked being raise his hand as a little red sphere develops in his hand.

He aims it at the boy.

The boy petrified in place.

The being's hood falls back revealing a man with short black hair in a Fohawk and a scar on the right side of his pale face.

The man smirks at the frighten child before him.

"Good night little angel." Said the man as the little boy only saw red.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_****A/N: hELLO EVERYONE! Here is the second installment of Ai: The Forsaken!****_

* * *

><p><strong>The Stranger and the Maiden of the Sea<strong>

10 years later…

In a small seaport town off the eastern coast of the land known as Neo-Gaia, her harbor is bursting with life. There were sailors coming and going, with children running around and watching many vessels docking and leaving their precious harbor. The merchants call out to bystanders, sailors and all, to buy their trinkets, jewelry, and fish. Everything that was happening was good, and the Gaians of the coast believe they are blessed.

Now close to the sea under a pier stands alone figure cloaked in brown. The figure looks out beyond the sea as if searching for something to appear in the horizon. His hood quickly rises up to the pitter-patter of small feet racing on the pier. The figure did a little huff of amusement at its melodious shrill of laughter. After looking up at a silent pier for a few seconds, the figure turns leaving its safety.

The figure merges into the boisterous coastal crowd, traveling down the market stands trail. On the figure's right side were stands with their sellers and brick buildings that houses odd trinkets and things. On the left side, the sea lies open and clear for the eyes to see. As her surface twinkle and glisten beckoning the heated soul of another to jump in her crystal depth. The scene of boats calmly docking and loading comes into view.

The figure slightly veers to the right as the heart of the docking area coming into view. Eventually the figure departs from one crowd and quickly fuses into a new one. This crowd was entirely different from the other; this one was entirely compose of sailors. Sailors were men who withstand the rough salty air, the scorching sun, and her quick weather swing. The figure pauses for a second looking at the many men standing close to their respective vessel.

The figure takes note of a shaggy brunette with rough tan skin. The figure walks over to the man, who has his back to him while screaming out orders to his men. "Get moving boys…I like to get out of here before the storm!" The brunette, as the figure noted, was a head or two shorter than he was. Even though the man was lacking in height, he made up for in physique. Under his baggy flimsy clothes, the figure knew the man was muscular, and his bare arms are a testament to this idea.

The brunette scans the vessel, making sure every crewmember was doing their share on the vessel. Earlier that day he talked to some local clients about a shipment that could have him and his men bathe in gold for a year or two. That is if they do not waste it all on the first town port. He quickly spit to the side when he notice a shadow lurking around him. "What do you think you want stranger?"

There was a pause and soft rustling of the cloak before the figure replies, "Passage." The brunette glances over at the figure sizing him up. "Passage you say." Said the brunette more than asks. The figure nods, the brunette turns to face the new comer and study him more closely than he did before. "Hm, are you oblige to tell me why you need to travel or is that much as a secret as your identity?" questions the brunette folding his arms before him. The brunette notice the figure slightly tense up when he ask his question, knowing that he was considering his option in telling him, a complete stranger to this stranger his personal life.

"You are not wrong in your assumption." Answers the figure for a while, the brunette sighs rubbing his temples. "Where, if you don't mind sharing?"

"The Kiwi islands" quickly replies the figure; the right side of his cloak extends like a bird slightly bending their wing. The brunette quickly shakes his head saying, "I don't require a price for stowing someone away on my vessel. Just be happy that it's in the direction that I'm going. Make sure you're on the vessel when the king bows to the sea." Said the brunette while pointing to the sun and motion to the sea behind him. The figures nods then turn away from the figure.

'_Man…these stowaways get younger every time I come here.'_ Thinks the brunette as he board his ship to inspect the progress his men had done without his supervision. Taking note that two sea pups, or newest crewmembers, tied up together he sighs exasperatedly thinking. _'Why do I recruit ten year old men?'_

Now far off into open waters something was at work below the soothing current. Deep in the crystal water sea life big and small where swimming along to their favorite songs. Soft airy sounds drift up amongst the swimming sea life, and the airy sounds slowly became hums buzzing around them. Slowly the hums transformed into song as glistening green torpedoes through them. The sea life parts at the spinning forms of males and females a like. These beings appear similar to those on the coast but there was a blinding contrast as well.

These beings have the torso of a normal Neo-Gaian but their lower half was one long muscular flipper like most sea creatures. However, some of their flukes were cover in glistening emerald fish scales while others flukes were cover in glaze emerald skin similar to a whale's skin. Locks of blue and green swirls around in the crystal blue current as melodious laughter and singing fills the surrounding area. Their skin a mixture of slightly pale and slightly tan. The females of varying sizes chest cover by clamshells of any color they choose.

As slowly as they appear amongst the sea life, they quickly dive bomb to the ocean floor. Singing a little ditty.

_**Weary travelers here our plea, as you travels to and fro.**_

_**Listen for the most joyous sigh, and feel the most refreshing breathe.**_

_**Mother sea rocks to and fro, as father sky sings your song.**_

_**Can't you hear it? Can't you see?**_

_**The sweetest life in the sea. **_

In their rapid descent, all they could see was the vast midnight blue. Nevertheless, specks of light prick through the mast of darkness. As they glide over a single brink, the light burst out before them as they come across a little underwater city glistening and bustling like the coastal town. Chorus melodies of all kind greeted those returning from their little excursion. The city flowing of glistening green of all shades with tiny drips of sparkling blue, white, and lavender of all shades meshing into a green whirlpool.

Suddenly is disperses.

The water surrounding the city barren of life. All the glistening green quickly retires to their homes. The city is as colorful as the people who reside there. The structure of each building varies in style, some were in a shape of a dome others resemble castles and sky scrapers. The material was coral with a smooth surface rivaling the smoothest of marbles. Plant life flourishes around and in this oasis among the ridged edges of dull coral.

In the center of the city, standing tall and proud is the heart of the society. A tall pure white marble-like coral castle, bustle with life like how the city once did. Men and women alike swim quickly to and fro on the grounds, outside, and within the castle itself. The most busiest place of them all was a grand room the size of ten football fields as long as it is wide. Tall arch shape windows lighting up the vast area, the floor a caramel beige reflects the many being gliding over its slicken surface. A single long strip of navy blue carpet follow the length of the room from a set of grand limestone doors and lead up to a small section of the room, which is sunken into the wall. Three moderately blue cushioned chairs set within the little cove, on a little built-in stage.

The doors quickly open and everyone in the room halted and bows before the two beings entering the room. The first to enter was a middle age man, with a lean torso place on top of long muscular forest green fluke with translucent lighter shade of green fin. His short blue hair smooth back from his face with his tall clam crown adorn his head, he was slightly tan. On his back, the male has translucent green fin-like wings. His pink eyes survey the area for a second or two, those in the room slightly shiver as they felt the eye pass over them.

The man turns to the door and offers his hand. A small-medium size pampered hand slip into his large callous hand with grace. The man gently guides in a woman middle age like him, but slightly younger. Her torso was lean but in shape for her age, and her fluke was a silvery blue instead of green. The silver-blue fluke was shorter than the males; also, she had little flimsy wings on both sides of her hips. Their color is a translucent baby blue just like her fin. The woman's skin was slightly pale compare to the male, and she had a head full of long white hair with ruby eyes glancing at the man next to her. She had a miniature version of the wings floating on the both sides of her head, with a little pendant hanging at her forehead.

The man nods his head, and as if commanded the entire room resume their business. The man and woman glide over to the three seats in the cove. The man kindly guides the woman into the cushion seat on the right as he seats himself on the cushion seat in the middle. The grand doors open again to a small elderly man swimming quickly up to the two-seated beings. "My majesty and lady, how has your day fare so far?" asks the elderly man bowing from the waist down. "Fine, Ting." Replies the Lord and Lady, "How has your day been?" inquire the Lady. The elderly man rises up smiling with his eyes, "My day has been glorious and busy, thank you my Lady."

She nods her head in response to his gratitude. "Has everything been prepared?" questions the Lord, "Yes, yes my lord. Everything is ready for this glorious day! This wondrous, fabulous, excellent, great day!" exclaims the elderly man with a little hitch in his strokes. "Very good, you are free to go Ting." The elderly man bows as he swims away from the two, "Ting?" calls the Lady to the exiting male, "Yes mi' lady?"

"Can you please send for our daughter?"

"Yes mi' lady."

The elderly man swims down the red coral hall passing others like him working in the castle for their Lord and Lady. In the male's view decorates of all kinds ranging from trinkets to paintings occupies the smooth coral walls. He turns on the right to a limestone gate in the shape of a clam. Two tall, bulky sentries cover in armor compose of limestone, whalebones, and coral floating on each side of the gate. They glance down at the little man through their helmets, never going anywhere lower than one hundred and eighty degrees.

The sentry on the right pulls the gate back granting entrance to the most private of halls. The royal family wing. The elderly man swim into the hall while nodding his head in gratitude. He travels a little further into the wing until he comes to a purple coral door, on the left. The elderly man quickly smooth down the small patch of remaining grey hair, then he knocks on the door calling out softly, "Princess?"

"You may enter." Replies a soft yet firm feminine voice, and he open the door on command. The room, he enter into, was a mesh of blue, pink, and silver mesh together in a large space. To his right, sets a queen size oval shaped bed with blue sheets and comforter shroud in a light powder pink veil, resting on the wall. On the adjacent wall sits a large vanity table made up silver marble, litter with all kinds of make-up and hair accessories. To his left, two doors occupy the wall. One was open revealing to be the bathroom while its neighbor closed off from prying eyes.

However, the elderly man, Ting, was staring straight ahead at the open balcony entrance, that was frame by blue, pink, and silver curtains twine together. Leaning on the balcony entrance frame was a young woman-child of twenty-one years. She had long sleek medium thick blue hair that reminds you of a calm flowing river. Her skin is slightly pale complimenting her ruby pink eyes. Her fluke was similar to her mother's but instead of it being silvery blue, her fluke was a sapphire blue as her flimsy wings on the side of her hips and fin was a translucent aqua color. The young woman-child was lean like her father but also had accentuating curves for some who was small.

She was only wearing a silver necklace with a silver pendant with a tall letter ''A'' engraved. She was staring out into depths as if looking for something to appear any minute. "What is it, Ting?" the young princess question in an indifferent tone. However, the elderly man knew she was bored, if her slacken unlady-like posture has anything to say. "Your parents request for your presence mi' lady." Replies the elderly man.

He heard a soft huff from the princess, "Can I ask what it is this time?" questions the princess seeing if it was worth the moving around or not. "I cannot say my princess, for they didn't impart me with their reason." The princess sighs softly having a feeling it was going to be a waste of time, "Thank Ting, you may leave." The elderly man bows in gratitude to the princess before he exits the room. When the door click, the princess groans to the ground bored out of her mind. She has been stuck in her room all day, due to her attempt of sneaking out this morning.

She can only imagine what her parents want to see her about, and knowing it will not get better if she stays there any longer. She quickly gets up and leaves her room to see what her parents want.

Back at the surface, a lone vessel cruises through rolling currents with its sails extending as far as a six-month pregnant woman. The brunette stands at the bow, hair rustling and baggy clothes fluttering around his silhouette. He turns heading into the middle of the deck when his first mate jog up to him. "Captain!" bellows the first mate standing in attention. "Boy this is not the army. Now what is it?" replies the captain in a bored tone.

"Sorry sir, I promise I will work on it sir..." starts the first mate but stop when the captain looks at him, "Sorry. I came to let you know dinner will be ready within an hour."

"Very good, now go steer the ship."

"Aye, aye captain!"

Before the brunette could remind his first mate of the rules, he was already jogging up the stairs to the steer. He sighs while shaking his head, _'cute kid…really needs to learn to lighten up.'_ The brunette continues where he left off and went down below; he greeted fellow crewmen in the narrow hallway as he heads over to the storage room. He pauses for a few seconds talking to his navigator, that was passing by, about the possible dock at the Kiwi islands. After he receives a satisfying answer, he enters the storage room.

When he enters shady storage area, he saw movement on his left side. "Hope this trip hasn't been too rocky for you so far." Comments the brunette turning to figure seated on a makeshift cot. "It hasn't been too terrible. I thank you for the generous hospitably; I truly did not need a bed. The floor itself would have been sufficient enough with a couple of blankets." Replies the figure in a calm tone.

"No thanks are necessary, but your welcome. I tend to make sure my guests are well taken care of to the best of my abilities."

"Still I thank you. Is there anything else you came here to do?"

"Yes, I will have one of my chefs bring you dinner and I talk to my navigator. We should be docking at Kiwi Island in two days top if the sea keeps blessing us with this weather."

The figure nods at the good fortune they been having so far, "I have to go and make sure those seadogs don't mess up my deck. I should be down to check on you again after dinner or before the lights are out." Said the brunette placing his hand on the doorknob. "Ok, and thank you." Replies the figure as the brunette exits the room. A soft roll of thunders echoes in the distance.

'_I hope this good fortune last longer' _thinks the figure as red eyes flash into his vision in response to the thunder. _'Please let this be a safe voyage.'_

Off in the deep, like the oncoming storm, sits a restless being getting her styled. The princess fidgets a little in her seat, as a chambermaid expertly weave pearls and shell hairpins into her river-like hair. At her summon her parents had discuss with her about the tradition of every twenty-one year olds dream. A personal excursion to the surface, this was a tradition that nearly went extinct since the fall of Nirvana. It only has been revive for two years, mostly open to those of well off families and of the royal family to an extent.

She was thrilled; this would be her first time to venture away of home with her parents actually knowing she was gone. The princess glances in the mirror to blink at the fact she was staring at her lonely self. The chambermaid left sometime while she was preoccupied. Seeing, as she was alone, the princess took the time to examine the mirror's portrait of her. What she saw, did not understand. She was, as others told her, a splitting image of her mother. However, her hair and eyes alone are testament to her father's lineage. Her eyes squint as if trying to imagine something, which it refuses to manifest itself in her vision.

After some time sitting in the silence, a soft knock erupts from the door, "Enter." Automatically replies the princess. All day her revolving door welcome in all kinds of servants ranging from her personal chambermaid to one of the kitchen workers bringing in her meal. She did not turn to greet the servant coming to assist her in her preparation or, _'another guard to keep me here.'_

"Jun."

The princess, Jun, straightens instantly at the low masculine voice, "Father?" Jun quickly responds turning to stare into pink eyes like her's. "I hope everything been well in your…" said her father, the king, "preparations, father?"

"Yes…in your preparations."

"Everything been going well. I am almost done and excited about this wonderful opportunity." Jun carefully said, noting the tense air accompanying her father. "Good. That's good…that's good to hear daughter." Comments her father as he restrains his treacherous tongue. The king remains floating there after his brilliant response. Jun idly trace the top of her seat in the awkward silence between father and daughter. She knew he did not come there to check on her progression in her preparation.

She haves an idea, but was not going to voice it until he finally decided to broach the topic. After a few minutes, her father sighs as his shoulders slacken. "Jun, are you sure you want to do this?" questions the king in a soft quiet voice, his eyes dulls from the bright pink she grown to knew.

Jun internally roll her eyes at her father, "Yes I want to do this." Her father just stares at her and then starts, "But Jun…" Jun quickly cuts him off, "Don't even start! " He shut his mouth staring hard at Jun disrespect. Jun quickly recover from her mishap by a different approach, "Daddy," she notice his eyes soften at the endearment, "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a twenty-one year old and can take care of myself."

The corners of her father's mouth intangibly curl, to any of their servant believe he was smiling, but she knowing him on a more intimate level than them knows he smiled. "Yes, I have taught you well haven't I." saying in a slight strain humor. "Mom said it is one of your best qualities." Jun comments earning a snort from the man. "She did say that but never in those words." Remembering that day when he took her out for a little bit of father and daughter bonding. They enjoy themselves, but his beloved didn't enjoy the fact her hard training was cover in mud and seaweed.

As if they both were thinking the same thing, they both burst out laughing. After they laugh for a few minute, the king swims over to Jun, who sits back straight, looking at her mirror. "You have grown into a fine lady." He place his hands covered her shoulders, and she place her hand over his right hand. "I wish you would reconsider." He said in a pleading nature, hoping beyond hope this time she would give.

Jun's blazed in stubbornness at her father, responding to his plea. This cause the man to chuckle at her, "Even though I influence most of your personality and independencies, but I say your mother has pass down her stubbornness to you." While patting Jun on the shoulders. He then moves to leave but pause saying, "I will try to restrain myself from following you or stopping the whole ceremony. See you in the courtyard."

Jun shakes her head at her father answering, "I'll see you there in a few minutes." He nods as he left Jun in her room. Jun quickly slouch as she sighs in relief the moment she heard the door click shut. _'Why does he have to baby me around like that?'_ thinks Jun as she looks at her reflection once more. _'I know he sees me as his little girl, but still he can tell I'm a grown woman.'_

She shakes her head while rising up from her chair. 'Not like that matters,' thinks Jun as another knock rings off her door. She answers the knock and turns around seeing three men floats into her room. Two of the men where the usual Atlantian, flukes green and fins translucent; one fluke had scales while the other was smooth. They both had green hair, a common color amongst Atlantian as well and sparkling emerald. However, unlike our male Atlantian they wore sleeveless armor instead of having the bare chest. Their armor was the color of seaweed.

The third male, who was in front of the other two and more important to Jun, he had a head of thick teal color hair. His hair was smooth and parted to the side into two big bangs swept to each side of his shaping slightly over his eyes but at the back, it was a mess. He had normal skin tone that other would consider slightly tan that encompass his velvet crimson eyes. Like the other two men, his torso has a sleeveless armor top, but unlike the others, his was blue with the different variant shades of blue. Up on his shoulder the armor was a dark blue, just below that section there is a bright teal section, followed by a small strip of light aqua blue. The bottom part of the armor top was blue that darken into midnight blue going up the center of the armor top. On his right around his elbow a star chain tattoo rest on his arm. His fluke was a smooth silvery greyish blue and his fin was translucent white. Attach on his both sides of his hips and on the bend of his tail, was half fin attachments.

"Hello Princess." greets the male in the front. "Ying how many times must I tell you, call me by my name." Jun responds placing her hands on her hips. The male, Ying, huff in slight annoyance responding, "Sorry PRINCESS Jun, I can't act familiar to you on the job." Ying then cross his arms mimicking Jun, but doing a manlier version of what she is doing. The other two soldiers slowly float back in shock, that the princess would command a soldier to be familiar with her as well as Ying's automatic response to her.

After a while Ying rolls his eyes as he said, "Hello Jun, hope you been having a good day. " Jun eyes brighten at her silent victory, but it did not last long. "Especially after the stunt you pulled this morning." Jun's eyes narrows down slightly in annoyance. Ying smirk a small smirk at his little victory, "You know I hate you." Jun casually said. "And I hate you too. Now let's go before your father cancels the whole thing." Ying playfully responds causing Jun to roll her eyes as if annoy but her small smile and mumble giggle ruin the whole thing.

Ying smiles softly as he opens the door, and Jun allow Jun to exit first while saying, "I was about to leave when you guys came to get me." Ying rolls his eyes questions, "Like all the other times I stop you from NOT escaping your room?" As he floats out her room to follow her, leaving in the room two shell shock soldiers. A few minutes later Jun sticks her head in the door asking, "Aren't you guys supposed to be my escorts?"

That snap them out their stupor, and they both rush out the door going down the hall leaving both Ying and Jun behind. Jun turn to look at an amused Ying, he look at her when he felt her eyes bore into him. She raised her eyebrow in question. "Newbies." Ying said as he shrugs his shoulders. Jun nod seeing how that explains everything. "Shall we?" questions Ying gesturing to the direction the two new boys went. Jun nods as she starts to swim forward with Ying trailing close behind her.

Somewhere far off in a place unknown, fate was once more at work in interfering with the lives of a few chosen innocent. Dark, crisp, clear water, as far as the eye can see, under a sky of compacted dirt. The surface was smooth and the surface was calm, nothing but the microscopic drips of water from the stalactites clinging the cave ceiling. Suddenly a being in a pure white silk hood levitates into the cavern space. They stop about a third into the space staring at the center part of the lake. As if waiting for something to happen.

An eruption of bubbles shoots straight forth from the center of the cavern lake. The rippling of water slowly start rush more rapidly and the bubbles bursting up more erratically, till finally it gives way to a spherical clear object levitating from the deep below. The orb was house on a granite pillar standing idly on the water as if it was the cavern floor. The hooded figure remains where they stayed still waiting for something.

Suddenly the orb glowed a bright light, "We have been waiting for you." Whisper a voice bouncing off the cavern walls. The hooded figure then decided to levitate to the orb while answering, "It took me a while to find this place. Moreover, it took me LONGER to enter this place. I have to say, I'm glad to see your traps have improve over the centuries old friend."

The lighted orb chuckle saying, "I am glad to hear. Now what is it that you seek?" The hooded figure stops in front of the orb answer, "You know why I'm here. I'm sorry but we don't have times to play games now."

"True, true. We don't have that much time especially when the prophecy is about to be awaken."

"So, it shall finally come to pass?"

"Yes, Ai will once again be restored to her former glory."

The hooded man nods glad to hear the news, "May I inquire though, which prophecy it is."

"Yes I can reveal it to you," response the orb as it glows brighter.

_In light one day, in dark another._

_Ai's chosen seven will unite in passing._

_Ai's forsaken angel, Ai's sea maiden and her champion._

_Ai's forest goddess and Ai's forgotten son._

_Ai's rare blossom and Ai's wandering protector._

_All seven shall rise against Ai's fallen ones,_

_On the day of the black moon at the height of the hour._

_Ai's honor shall be restored, or she shall be cast into an eternal darkness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello every one, here is the long awaited (Well I hope long awaited) chapter three of Ai: The forsaken! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Stranger and the Maiden of the Sea II<strong>_

Ying huffs laboriously as he pushes through the strong undercurrent_, 'Please don't let it be too late, please don't be too late, please don't be too late.'_ He explodes through the surf to but is dunk immediately by the ocean in retaliation. He returns to the surf coughing as he raging waves thrash him around. _'Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, please don't be too late!' _Ying spins around in place with the fervor of this being life and death for him. However, in the harsh reality this truth, without knowing, will cut him deep for not only as a soldier but also as a friend if he didn't succeed in his mission.

"Jun! Jun where are you?" Ying sputters as the ocean attempts to get him under in her fury. _'Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, Jun please be ok, please don't be too late!' _Thinks Ying as he starts to swim while fighting the stabbing crests working to impede him on his search for the oceans newest victim to her fury. As he swims, Ying remembered what happen before he and Jun left on her little excursion. "JUN!"

Three hours earlier…

Jun swims through the halls of the place that had witness her birth, her first stroke, her laughter bouncing off the walls, her tears when she was happy, sad, and angry, also where she first met Ying. She casually glances at the person in front of her, ignoring the other two who finally return to them feeling perturb about their behavior. Yes, she known Ying for a long time, they became friends when she was five and he had just turn six. Her father had invited his Royal Guard Second Regiment General and his family for dinner.

When Jun first met Ying, she thought him a typical big fat meanie. Only because he was reluctant to play with her, a baby and a little girl at that. Nevertheless, after that little bump, they quickly became friends. Ying especially became Jun's best friend since he took her with him on his little mini-adventures in the coral edges. However, he only brought her because she promised him she would listen to him since it was dangerous for the both of them. Jun can even dare say they became closer when his father died during a battle against rebels.

The rebels had cornered the late general's troop, Ying's father saw an opening where they could escape if they could keep the enemy forces from following them. Therefore, the late general with a small force of volunteers, stay behind holding off the enemy forces allowing the rest of the troops to escape. Those men, were loyal to Ying's father, did more than escape they had gather reinforcement and return quickly to save their fellow comrades and general. However, they return to, sadly, rescue only a fourth of the force. They crush the rebels in one swoop, returning home victorious with heavy hearts carrying the remains of their fallen comrades and beloved general.

Ying was devastated at the news, but no one knew for he kept a strong calm façade. However, Jun saw through it and somehow gotten the older boy to break down in the privacy of her room, crying on her shoulder. She knew their friendship deepen in the following months as they found comfort in each other. Or more like Ying found comfort in the arms of Jun.

Jun smiles softly at those memories, both happy and sad, they help them become close. However, the memory of the day Ying became her personal bodyguard made her smile a little more prominent. She turned sixteen and had just finish planning the night before Ying's early graduation party from Meridian Academy, one of the top schools where those who want to be an officer in the Atlantian army attended. She was happy she was going to see her friend after a three year absent, but had to meet with her parents introduced her to her personal bodyguard.

It was a surprise to learn he was her bodyguard. Later that night until the wee hours of dawn, they caught up in each other's lives during the three years. Jun quickly glances at Ying and swims a little faster to be beside him. Ying glances to his right, when he sense Jun moving up to his side. He notices the smile on her face and wonders what cause it to appear so magically. Jun looks over at Ying, who raised a brow, in question, and she responds with a bright shrug as if saying, 'just cause.'

He huffs amused at Jun's little antics, when the front door comes in view the amusement on his face was replace by a solemn mask. Jun internally frowns, wishing to see the Ying she grew to know. She falls back in place behind him as the doors swing open revealing the outside world. There sits a crowd of green with specks of lavender, blue, grey, and white. In the center of the whole crowd was Jun's parent hand in hand, mother smiling kindly and father wearing a fake smile as plain for all to see.

All four of the youth stop before the royal couple, the two soldiers that were behind Jun flank the right and left of Ying and they all bow in unison saying, "Greetings mi' lord and lady." Jun's parents nod in response, the three raise back up and the two soldiers joins with their respective regiment. Ying, on the other hand, glides back behind Jun keeping vigilance for any danger like his fellow comrades. Jun look to her parents with her head held high and back straight, making her mother beam in pride at her daughter's effort.

"Jun, my child and only daughter," spoke her father with a melancholy tone, "At age sixteen you where introduce to the court as princess and heir to Neo-Atlantis. Now at the ripe age of twenty-one, you are about to commence in a tradition started by our forefathers. Mermaids and mermen had been given the chance to leave the safety of their home and protection of their parents to explore the ocean for the first time."

Jun beams softly as she nods for him to continue, "So it is customary to let you go, but sadly since you are of royal blood I cannot allow you to go completely alone." Jun stares at her father in disbelief. She started to retort but she calm when he raised his hand. "I know it may seem unfair, but please allow this one time for the sake of your mother and me, as well as the people?" He pleas, wishing to convey the worry he feels about the whole thing. Jun narrows her eyes at him and glances at all the apprehensive faces of the people.

"I will relent this time." Jun respond wishing to get going already and formulating a plan on how to lose the sorry escort her father dooms. His eyes brighten at this and he said happily with an invisible glint of mischief in his eyes. "Good. Royal Guard First Regiment Captain Ying will be your escort." Casually spoke the king enjoying the young adults' identical reactions.

"You can't be serious?" yells Jun pointing at a shock and then slightly offended Ying in disbelief. She was hoping it to be someone else and that he was joking. If not than it was not a moot point in trying to lose him. Ying is the only soldier and guard in the Royal army able to keep up with her. "Yes I am serious," chuckles her father enjoying his daughter's reaction, "Now if you're not pleased with this decision then this tradition can go to the waste side again."

Jun gasp at her father's little innocent, which is not so innocent, ultimatum. "You wouldn't?" Jun softly challenge him, and her father raised a brow as if saying, 'I wouldn't would I?' Jun's brow twitches in annoyance and irritably complies to it. Shortly after the agreement, everyone disperse, leaving Jun and Ying alone in the courtyard. Ying looks over at Jun, noting her tense shoulders, bowed head and her two tight fists. "Jun?" Ying calls out quietly not wanting to set her off, if there was one thing he learned from their friendship that is never make Jun even more piss.

Ying heard her mumble something angrily; he raised a brow wanting to ask but afraid of setting her off. The mumblings steadily grew louder, "Why does he always do this? Why can't I ever do things like a normal person? Why must I always be babied by everyone, damn it!" The more Jun talk the tighter her fist, until her knuckles where stark white. Ying quickly places a calm hand on her shoulder, causing Jun to jump in mid-rant turning on him.

"What!"

"Jun," calmly said Ying looking at her with serene worried eyes, in which calmed a ranting Jun to a diluted steaming Jun. "What Ying?"

"Remember when we're little how I always took you out on little adventure in the nearby coral?"

Jun nods her head while looking at him, "And how did our little adventures work?"

Jun look at Ying confusedly answering, "I can explore were ever I wanted without you following me as long as I either didn't go too far in my exploration or quickly return to where we meet. Why do you ask?"

Ying smiles a small smile saying, "Last time I check, that was an excursion with an _ESCORT_, which I may add is the horrible protocol us bodyguards are doom to follow."

Jun stares at Ying for a few minutes, "Your right," and then giggles at the little joke. Ying smiles seeing Jun's face brighten and let her have a moment to enjoy. After a few minutes of laughing Ying comments, "Can we please go while there is still sunlight?" Jun huffs in in annoyance at Ying's understandable impatience.

"Fine, but I get to lead us out this time."

Ying nods saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way. "

Shortly after, they left quickly on their little excursion with Jun in front and Ying following her over the coral ridge that divided their home from the rest of the sea. Jun look in 'ah' at the vast blue depth and took note the further away they were from the city the darker it became. _'He wanted to leave before it gets dark? I say it's already dark.' _Thinks Jun as she unconsciously slackens her pace allowing Ying to catch up.

Ying notice Jun subtle decrease in speed as if she was uncertain, taking note of the unusual dark surface. He quickly swims up next to Jun, causing the girl to release a quiet breath she reflectively held in. Jun lightheartedly glares over at a silently snickering Ying, knowing he was aware that she was a little anxious. Jun jump when Ying took her hand as if she was a little frighten child.

She huff in annoyance as Ying's snickers erupts into small fits of laughter. "It's not funny." Jun mumbles, "I'm sorry…but it is funny." Jun rolls her eyes but internally smiles, she enjoys the times he laughs. After his father's death, his laughter became scarce when he focused on honoring his father's name. The two, hand in hand, fell into companionable silence as they travel the dark depths. _'The water should be lighter than this.'_ Thinks Ying as the water remain dark, and if he dare say, it became even darker at each stroke.

"Hey Ying, has the surface always been this...dark?" Jun questions looking around, "and desolate?" There was no life what so ever, well may be the planktons, but other than that desolate. "No it usually is bright and full of life." Ying let go of Jun's hand as they stop in mid-ascension looking around the area with calculated eyes.

Ying continue his search, which sadly yield nothing. Internal alarms in Ying started to go off in the eerily calm waters. _'The last time the water was like this…'_ thinks Ying when a bright flash erupts from the surface above. "By all that's Neptune!" yells Jun jumping onto Ying, which he deftly caught the small women in his protective embrace. _'Damn, of all the people who could have their first excursion in a storm is Jun.'_ Thinks Ying as another flash of light erupts above.

"Jun it's time to go." States Ying as a strong urge to escape the _temporary_ composed water pulses with his internal alarm. Jun, with face planted the crook of his shoulder, nods as another flash lightens the entire area. She moves away from him but stop when something caught her eyes, "Ying…what's…that?" Ying stop and looks at Jun with his brow raised in question. Then glances in the direction she points at.

A large brown foreign object trudges through the thrashing waters, _'that's a...'_

"A ship." Whispers Jun finishing off Ying's thought process. Now Ying know it was time to go, "Jun let..." starts Ying when a rather powerful flash strikes the ship, causing the great vessel to burst into a florescent of orange, red, and white.

Above the surface a few hours prior, a vessel and her passengers had been sailing peacefully on the serene waters. Nevertheless, those passengers, that were seasoned, knew not to let this fool them. While the passengers, that were green, lounge around enjoying the king's glory, enjoying the breeze, completing their tasks, and conversing with others.

Swift the sails jerk violently.

Everyone freezes in place. The vessel lurches back from a rogue wave. Everyone quickly race to the vessels' edges staring into a tall rumbling dark wall. The brunette stood there amongst the crowd, with the hooded figure at his side. He snarls at the buffoons gawking at the storm, "What all you standing for? All hands on deck, get the sail down, secure the deck and the cargo, and I want the kitchen workers gather all necessities and prepare the rowboats for emergency. Now move it!"

All sailors scatter across the deck, doing as told. The seasoned sailors instructed and calm the nerves of the green sailors. The brunette quickly rushes up to the steer but stops to turn to the hooded figure staring at the wall. He returns to his side quickly saying, "If you want you can help some of my men. If not than I ask for you to wait below deck where it's safe."

The hooded figure stands there, but nods showing he hear the man. The brunette nods and quickly takes to the steer as they burst through the first assaulting wave of the storm. The figure heads to the rowboats and assists the kitchen workers. Lightning flashes brightly in the distance, as if warning of them of their ultimate fate. A huge wave bears down on them, "I hate storms! Brace yourselves!" yells the captain as he locks himself and the steer in place.

Everyone quickly braces themselves as the wave slams into them. They quickly went back to securing everything and double-checked the secured items, before they brace for another assault. Suddenly two lightning strikes adjacent to them in a deadly dance. The first mate rushes up to the captain, "Sir everything is secured." The brunette nods as he looks to the distance of the churning water. "Kou," calmly spoke the captain catching the first mate by surprise. "Yes captain?" Kou answers.

"Take everyone to the rowboats and get out of here." The first mate looks at the captain as if he was crazy, "But sir, what about…" started the first mate but the captain interrupts coolly, "A captain never abandons his ship. Now go." The first mate was about to protest when another wave hit them. "All men hit the boats!" yells the captain gaining everyone's attention. "But Captain!" yell his men in shock and he yells back saying, "Don't turn into little girls on me! I order said hit the boats! Abandon ship!" everyone stares at the captain and he glares at them waiting for more protests.

"Come on you sissies; let's go…it's no use in trying to reason with a dead man." Said one of the seasoned sailors as they race to the boats. Sailors, seasoned and green, all scramble onto the boats as the ocean renew its efforts in deterring them from their escape. One by one, the boats lower to the raging waters. The last boat hover close to the edge with hooded figure and captain close by. "Get on." Commands the captain gesturing to the awaiting ride.

The figure shakes his head saying, "It would be better if you get on." The brunette smiles softly saying, "I may desire that too, but sadly it cannot be." Gesturing the figure to enter the boat as the ship tumbles from angered wave to angered wave. "Sorry, but I can't allow your kindness to go unpaid." Replies the figure, causing the brunette to scrunch his nose in forward into the waiting arms of the figure. He quickly hands him over to his thankful crew. The figure watches as the men lower the boat, quickly joining the other retreating boats.

'_Have safe travel.'_

After watching them go, the figure races to the steer as the waves revamp its strike on the empty vessel. The figure steers the vessel through more assaulting waves for a few long seconds when suddenly lightning strikes the steer, the figure flies back with the explosion of soggy wood. He gets up miraculously unscathed and his hood lying soundlessly on his shoulders.

Revealing the figure's long curly silver locks held in thin binding at their nape, their well-rounded bangs clung to soaked pale skin. Crystal sapphire studies the destruction of furious Mother Nature. He gets up running down to deck seeing how he could not stir the large vessel any longer. He stops at the bind sails and untightens them hoping to use the winds to his best advantage.

Suddenly, another strike came; this time flying passes him by with barely a foot between them. The stranger went to assess the new damage the lightning caused, but instead flies with splinter soggy wood and torn cloths instead. He lands roughly on the slippery bark, and shelters himself from falling debris. He slowly lifts himself up with minor pain, but stills at the crackling of severed wood. He quickly rolls over narrowly missed becoming the broken sails cushion.

He hazards his attention to see a room engulf in flames, and his sapphires widen realizing what content rest in the burning room. Especially at the crackling sounds of gunpowder filling the air. He quickly gets up running to the rails, when it exploded.

Jun and Ying watch in horror as the ship erupts in flames before their eyes. _'We need to Move!'_ panics Ying as he grabs Jun as the bottom of the ship explodes causing a heated strong current rushing at them. Seeing the current speedily approaching them, Ying quickly hugs Jun to him, facing his back to the barreling current, taking the full brunt of the impact.

"Ying!" yells Jun with worried ruby pink staring at Ying, after they tumble into the depth for a few agonizing minutes. "I'm fine, are you?" Ying replies casually to Jun's panic but his tone soften on his inquiry for her wellbeing. Jun snorts dismissingly at him but answer, "Yes I am." Jun than notice the intimate way Ying was holding her and she believed Ying did as well if the slight blush told her anything. Ying quickly release Jun like she burn him and Jun back away while looking away at everything but Ying, who rubbed the back of his head while mimicking her actions.

After a few moments of awkward silence, "We should head home now." After breaking the silence Ying starts to descend when Jun said, "No, we need to see if we can help those beings up there." Ying stops and turns to Jun saying, "No, we need to return home. From what we just witness, I think there're no survivors."

Jun huffs crossing her arms saying, "We have to at least try." Ying huffs exasperatedly, "There is no point and besides it's too dangerous to go up there." Jun glares at Ying stubbornly and Ying returns the glare just as stubborn as her. "There is a rule about going up to the surface during the storm, Jun. It's don't go up there. Jun!" said Ying to yell exasperatedly at Jun's retreating backside. During their whole discussion, the remains of the ship sink all around them. Ying floats there in place debating should he follow her or just wait for her return. He knew returning home without her was not an option, her father would kill him if he did or more like he would kill himself for leaving her defenseless.

After the latter came into mind, Ying quickly swims after Jun. During his ascending, he dodge sinking ship debris of all sizes and fought the strong undercurrent of the storm, bursting through the surface, "Jun!" yells Ying after seeing no sign of her. The waves toss Ying around during his search for Jun. He turns around, at a creaking sound, to see a_ still_ standing ship's bow that was splitting apart at a fault created by the lightning strike.

Ying quickly dives and swims a depth of about hundred feet narrowly missing the fast sinking left half of the vessel's bow. Ying stops and watch the piece of the vessel sink as worry quickly grips his heart. Ying quickly swims to the surface, fighting the undercurrent a little bit more, burst to the surface yelling, "Jun!" Quickly a small wave dunks him under, allowing the undercurrent to carry a dazed Ying away from the wreckage.

Ying snaps out his stupor as he dives once more into the depth, to return torpedoing to the surface. He burst out of the surface, looking around below him yelling, "Jun!" landing back into the water as a medium large wave slams him back down into the ocean depths. A dazed Ying sinks to the ocean bottom, _'Shipwreck, storm, waves, Jun…JUN!'_ Ying quickly rights himself up as he swims to the surface.

Ying huffs laboriously as he pushes through the strong undercurrent_, 'Please don't let it be too late, please don't be too late, please don't be too late.'_ He explodes through the surf to get dunk by the ocean in retaliation. He returns to the surf coughing as the raging waves toss him around. _'Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, please don't be too late!' _Ying spins around in place with the fervor of this being life and death. However, in the harsh reality this truth, without knowing, will cut him deep for not only as a soldier but also as a friend if he did not succeed in his mission.

"Jun! Jun where are you?" Ying sputters as the ocean attempts to dunk him under in her fury. _'Please don't be too late, please don't be too late, Jun please be ok, please don't be too late!' _Thinks Ying as he starts to swim while fighting the stabbing crests working to impede him on his search for the oceans newest victim to her fury. He returns to the floating remains of the wreckage, pushing the evidence aside in his search.

"Ying!"

Ying fervidly turns around at the distance call, "Jun?" he calls out hoping beyond hope she could hear him. "Ying!" Ying turn to the direction he knew he heard the voice yelling, "Jun! Where are you?" He calls out knowing the third time would be the charm.

"Over here!" yells Jun in the direction he was facing, "I'm coming!" Ying yells as he swims forward with renew determination in his eyes. His adrenaline skyrocket into overdrive, since throughout the first thirty minutes it was already running on high. Ying thrust through the crashing waves, following the yells of Jun that were getting louder at each stroke. Ying quickly breaks the crest to see Jun clinging onto a flat rickety looking wood holding a waterlogged person.

"Jun!"

Hearing her name Jun looks up to see Ying coming towards her. "Ying!" she calls back as the water bash into her and the floating thing she was holding. Suddenly the spearing water was replace by a warm body "Jun, thank goodness you're alright." Exhale Ying hugging the girl close to him while sheltering her from the storm.

"I'm glad to see you too. Now help me with this." Jun said causing Ying to look over at the being lying on this makeshift raft. Ying took note of the feminine being with long silver hair and very pale skin. She was wearing a strange garb, a blue wrapping grab hugged her very flat torso with a pair of matching baggy or more like puffy shorts gathered below the knees. Her sleeve was detached from the top and flows open towards and over the hands. She also had a pair of blue sandals with a gold star on each strap. Thin golden belt with dangling golden stars attach wrap around her small waist.

'_She's cute, in a masculine kind of way. But not as cute as Jun.' Ying_ quickly snaps out of his stupor on from the last thought. "Ying?" questions Jun catching the boy's attention. "Right...ok…which way is land?" Ying ask as he braces himself and Jun against the nonstop assaults of the waves. "Um…Ying I'm not the one who's been up to the surface a lot." Jun comments as she held on Ying and the object during the assaults.

"So…you just came up to the surface to possibly help any survivors without knowing where to take them to safety?" Ying ask as he feels a twitch coming on, "Well I was counting on you following and having an idea of where land might be." Jun said looking up at Ying with innocent round eyes. Ying stares into Jun's secret weapon as his eye twitches in annoyance, _'Why the eyes?'_

Ying sighs in defeat, "Fine, I think there's land…that…way." He replies turning in the direction he spoke of as his eyes rest on an over hundred-foot wave approaching them. "Ying." Jun squeaks seeing the wave as well. Ying quickly formulates a makeshift plan in his head, leaving Jun for a minute; he jumps on the makeshift raft. Hisses as his fluke scrapes the edge of the raft, he grabs the girl lying on the raft and, being mindful not to cut her, drags her over to the edge.

"Ying?" questions Jun seeing as the large wave coming closer, she heard a splash next to her and turn seeing Ying back in the water holding the unconscious person. He grabs Jun and bringing her over to him as he push the raft away from him. "Jun," Ying said gaining Jun's attention, "Whatever you do. Don't. Let. Go." Ying grounds out, Jun nods and hugs Ying the best she could with the person also in his arms.

The wave come bearing upon them as they brace against one another. The two scream as they went under the water. Jun fought to keep her grip on Ying and Ying did the same. After the current lighten up, Ying quickly return to the surface to see any solid land mass. Luckily for them, only about a mile or two away lying in wait was a huge shadow.

"Jun get on my back." Ying said knowing it would be even more of a challenge to swim with two in his arms. Jun was about to protest but the look in his eye stop her. She nods as she move and wrap her small arms around his neck. Then Ying quickly went to swimming to the shore, fighting against the current. The water with renew strength crashes and slams into the moving bodies trying to deter their renew hope. Jun grits and tightens her hold on Ying when she felt herself slipping.

The island was coming into view as the water stilled and silence rang supreme. Ying pauses in his swim, breathing heavily from the unrelenting batter. "Ying is it over?" Jun questions in a whisper afraid she'll break the _tranquility_.

"I don't think so, Jun."

Suddenly the roaring sound of rushing water assaults their eardrums. Jun and Ying turn around to see the king of waves heading straight for them.

"Ying…SWIM!"

Ying without having to be told twice torpedoes through the water towards the island for their very lives. Jun screams bloody murder in Ying's ear as he struggles to breathe and keep up with the pace. Suddenly they start to move sideways instead of forwards. "Ying!" yells Jun as they were dragged under. Ying tries to fight the super strong currents. He then notices they were going around in a circle, "Crap we're in a whirlpool!" Ying yells as he tries to swim out.

"I HATE WHIRLPOOLS!" Jun yells as they spin around in circles, she slips off Ying but he catches her before she went too far. Jun's momentum in her slip miraculously freed them from the whirlpool. Jun quickly took to swimming dragging Ying along until he slugs her over his shoulder swimming towards the shore. "Hey!" Jun yells at Ying for his abrupt move.

"Sorry. Don't have time." Ying replies as he swims faster towards the shore. Ying notice a calm inlet close by and goes for it. Jun looks up from her spot seeing the huge wave coming closer, "Ying…hurry!" Jun screams as she beats on Ying's back to move faster. Ying didn't reply because he was using everything that he got swimming her, the unconscious person and himself to the inlet.

His eyes brighten up at the sight of the now close inlet. With one last scrape of leftover energy, Ying pushes himself across the threshold. Ying freezes in place as exhaustion conquer him. He knew they needed to get to shore but he didn't have a lot of energy left. Huffing he looks at the incoming wave, than the shore. Judging by the distance, he thinks he could make it if he could ride the oncoming wave, or someone helps him carry their package across. "Jun." he calls in a hoarse voice.

"What Ying?"

"Do you think you can help me get to shore?"

Jun looks questionably at him, the oncoming wave, and judging the shore distance.

"Yeah I can." Jun responds and Ying slides her off his shoulder. Ying starts to swim, dragging the person with him. Jun join him on the side pulling the stranger with all her might swimming to the shore. A second later, the wave hit the threshold and Ying look back at the larger but smaller wave coming in. "Jun dive!"

Jun nods as she dives shortly after him right when the wave wash upon the spot they were. But sadly, the undercurrent for the wave was strong, knocking them both. Jun kept her grip on the thankfully light person, but watch in horror as Ying, exhausted from the heading against the assaulting waves, sink to the below unconscious. "Ying!" she screams about to follow him but remember the person in her grasp.

She quickly swims to the shore, pushes the man onto the sands quickly, and went back swimming quickly after Ying. She swims looking for any sign of him, as she progresses further down the depths. She gasps quietly as she found a still Ying on the pebble ground. She went down to him and check his pulse first, she release a breath seeing that he was still alive but just knock out.

Jun than lift Ying's left arm and place it over her head. She lifts him up with a grunt and almost fell back with his added weight. But she righted herself and swim to the surface. Jun with Ying in toll, brakes through the surface. The first thing she notices is another gigantic wave bigger than the last coming into the inlet. Jun curses as she swims quickly to the shore with Ying.

She pauses at the sight of an enclosed area amongst the rocks, which appears to be a good buffer against the wave and weather. Jun glances at the still unconscious Ying, she took one deep breath and swim quickly to the enclosed area. She made it to the first rock and maneuver around the rocks carefully until she came to the enclosed. She quickly jumps onto the landing and pulls up Ying onto the landing.

Jun quickly slides off the slippery rock making sure Ying didn't slide off. Then she left its safety to retrieve the stranger, who she left on the shore. Jun saw the wave was towering over the whole inlet. She quickly swims to the stranger, pulling them off the shore. Quickly, Jun drags the stranger behind her as she swims to the enclosed area, or landing, when the wave enters the inlet.

Jun pumps her tail harder as she came to the rocks surrounding the inlet. Jun maneuvers faster, now experienced, around the rocks and made it to the enclosed with the still unconscious Ying, right when the wave pounces on the shore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R...if you dare.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The Stranger and the Maiden of the Sea III<p>

"Hm, so that's what the prophecy says?" comments the hooded figure, "I was hoping for…greater detail of who the chosen are and how they would defeat They*." The lighted orb chuckles at his friend's unsatisfied response. "But my old friend, it is detailed." Replies the lighted orb causing the hooded figure to snort in disbelief, "If that's what you call detail than I'm a hollering bird monkey who believes they're a fish."

The lighted orb chuckles in mirth at the comment, "I can understand how it can appear so…general to a common person." The hooded figure bristles at that comment, "Are you calling me common? Surely you jest!" The orb brightens as it roars with laughter at his friend's insolence. The hooded figure snorts in dismay at being joked. "I promise you my friend; I mean no harm in my laughing. Also, please do not take my sayings to heart, for I am an old man who knows nothing of this world. All I am saying is the prophecy is very detail if you take the chance to read between the lines." The hooded figure looks at the orb curiously, "Read between the lines. If you are right I rather wait than try to figure out what it implies." The orb hums in mirth at his friend's dismay. "If you must wait, than let this be a token unto your patience. The prophecy has already begun; three of Ai's chosen have already met one another." The hooded figure quickly looks to the orb in excitement, "Three have already met? Which ones? "

"The ones farthest from us." Simply replies the orb earning a growl from the hooded figure, "That doesn't answer my question!" The orb laughs in merriment at the frustrated hooded figure's predicament.

Deep in the depths, dawn brakes on a glistening city hidden amongst the coral and its magnificent pure heart of the city, the coral castle of Neo-Atlantis. In the breaking's rays, a lone figure is pacing in the damp quiet courtyard of the heart of Neo-Atlantis. The breaking's rays illuminates the figures features, revealing the familiar blue hair, tan skin and green tail.

The person continues his pace, only pausing to stare out the coral and dark depths hoping to see familiar blue and pink accompanied by teal and red. When his small search yields nothing, the person resumes pacing the courtyard in worry.

'_They should be back by now, heck they should have returned yesterday!'_

The person growls in annoyance as he pauses in his pacing to yield another failed search. The person stops his pacing when two more beings enter the grand space. "There still no sign of them, mi' lord?" Quietly questions a feminine voice, causing the king's heart to clench at her melancholy tone. He turns around to see his beautiful wife placing comforting hands on a fragile woman.

The woman had long luscious curly teal hair resembling large waves curling close to the shore. The woman's black shell top contrasts nicely with her pale skin, her fin and her fin attachments on her silvery blue-grey tail. The woman's coloring resembles that of a young merman he had come to know and love. The woman could rival his wife in beauty if time had not worn her beauty down with pain and sorrow. Somnolent stormy silver eyes, the only testament to her great beauty and contrast between mother and son, locks with ruby pink eyes.

"Ju-long," the woman whispers as stormy silver glaze over with fresh never-ending tears telling him she was at her brink and could not afford to lose this one. The king quickly looks to the side, when he felt himself crumble under the woman's desperate gaze. He then gazes out into the coral and dark depths once more in deep thought. Ruby pink eyes brighten with determination as the king came to a decision.

When the two women had enter the courtyard they had first notice the king's tense shoulders and rigid posture as he waited for any sign of Jun and Ying to appear from the distance. Now after they all stand there for a few minutes, they notice his shoulders relax and his posture soften but remain straight. "Hua (Hwah), Zhin (cheng) I'm going after them. Wait here and be watchful just in case they return while I'm out." Spoke the king as he head back into the castle to prepare himself to leave.

Both women released a breath they were holding at his statement, and watch him go into the castle to prepare to leave. Hua, the queen and mother of Jun, look at Zhin beside her with a small smile, "Don't worry Zhin, Ju will return with the children safe and sound shortly." Zhin looks over at Hua and nods as she looks out to the water, "I know. However, I cannot help but worry, knowing Ying is out there alone and not here at home safe with me. But do not worry about me your highness, I will be okay." Spoke Zhin as she felt the queen place a hand on her shoulder.

"Like you, I can't help but worry about you. After Ying-qi's (Ying shee) death you haven't been the same." Hua said with a sad smile, "It has been hard since he pass, but I been making it through. Especially since, I had Ying to help and you as well as your family to support me through it all." Said Zhin as she and the queen head back into the castle, "Yes that is true, and we'll make through this one together too." Replies the queen as both women wait for the king to leave while silently praying everything goes well.

After leaving the ladies outside, knowing they would come in when they were ready, the king swims down the halls heading to a certain wing of the castle. The castle is divided into four wings: the family wing that is the west wing, the guest wing that is the east wing, the war room and the generals' offices reside in the south wing, and the north wing house the throne room. The servants' quarters reside in the back yards for those who do not have a home to return.

The king quickly veers left as he enters the left wing stopping at the first coral door on his right. He knocks on the door, after hearing mumblings behind the door signifying the owner of the room was there. "Come in." replies a voice before the king open the door, revealing two mermen sitting down at the front and back of the desk.

The merman sitting at the front has long black hair in a low ponytail, his skin a normal healthy skin tone frames his grey harden eyes. His torso was wrapped in a red top plated with a silver chest plate and matching shoulder guards attach to a light red billowing cape. His tail was the common green with scales and light green fins. In addition, a sword strap to his side completed his ensemble.

Now the merman sitting behind the desk has short white hair comb to the side and a little beard on his chin. His skin is slightly paler than the other male's skin framing his wise yet harden lavender colored eyes. His ensemble was similar to his colleague across from him, but instead of being red and silver his was a blue top plated with a gold chest plate and matching shoulder guards attach to a blue cape. Unlike his colleague who had a sword on him, he had his weapon, a fancy looking pitchfork, resting on the wall close by.

When both men turn to the door, they quickly jump out of their seats bowing to their ruler. Ju-long quickly nods in greeting to them, and quickly jumps right into business, "Royal Guard First Regiment General Yao," Starts Ju-long nodding to the merman behind the desk, "Royal Guard Second Regiment General Lee," Nodding to the merman in front of the desk.

"Yes you majesty." Reply the two mermen simultaneously.

"Whatever meetings or plans you have today will have to be push back, because you're coming with me." Order Ju-long as he leaves the room and two confused generals, they quickly left the first regiment general's office and follow their speeding king.

"King Ju-long, why do you need our assistants?" questions Lee as they swim through the halls heading to the front door. "Jun and Ying have not return after they head off on the excursion yesterday afternoon." Answers the king coolly as the doors came into view. "They haven't return since yesterday afternoon." Repeat the second regiment general, "So that's why Ying didn't report to me first thing this morning." Comments the first general as they enter the courtyard and continue over the coral edge.

Hua and Zhin look out the windows to the queen's personal studies, seeing the three men swimming out into the deep. _'Please return safely with the children._' Thinks the queen as she glances at Zhin who grip tightly a shirt she was knitting, _'Especially return Ying, for Zhin's sake.'_

'_Ugh,'_ velvet crimson eyes open to a world of hazy blue and grey, _'Where am I, this is not my bed, why am I sore?'_ thinks the velvet crimsons as they glance around trying to understand their blurry surroundings. _'The ocean,' _registers the velvet crimson eyes as their sight clears to crystal sparkling water and at the soothing sounds of rolling waves. Slowly images of a storm, a person unconscious, and a girl with sea colored hair and pink eyes flash through its mind. _'That's right, Jun and I traveled to the surface to only learn there was a storm going on and we had to save a slightly masculine girl…JUN!'_

Velvet crimsons widen quickly at their returning memory. Ying quickly shoots up about to yell for Jun but hisses instead at the sudden movement, "Ying, don't move." Said a voice as Ying felt gentle hands guide him back onto the floor. A floor he realizes was hard and cold for his body but for some strange reason his head rested on a soft and warm surface. His velvet crimson glances down to see the surface was sapphire blue and whispers, "Jun?"

Jun smiles down at him as she runs her fingers through his hair, "Yeah it's me. How you're feeling?" She ask remembering Ying hiss from trying to get up. "Sore, Jun where are we?" Ying replies as his look around the area. "What do you remember?" Jun ask to see if he woken up anytime during the event. "We had just gotten into the inlet and I had asked you to help me carry that girl we were saving." Ying pause for a moment as he felt his throat burn for not being in use for some time, "Then I saw the wave coming at us smaller than it was before, after it hit the opening to the inlet. I told you to dive before the wave hit us and then suddenly I was falling into darkness hearing you call my name." Ying continues but then starts coughing a fit, due to his stressed throat. "Everything's a blank after that." Finish Ying as he coughs even harder.

"Take it easy Ying." Jun said as she grabs something nearby, "Here drink this." Jun said holding a leaf to his mouth. He opens his mouth and she pours some cool liquid down his throat. "Better?" Jun questions receiving a contented nod from Ying, "The undercurrent of the wave knock you unconscious and you sink to the bottom. I wanted to go save you but I had to place the girl on the shore first. After I did that I return finding you lying on the inlet's floor." Jun said tightening her hold on Ying's shoulder, "At first I thought you were dead, you were laying so still, but luckily I check to discover you were just unconscious. I brought you to the surface, with difficulty. You're pretty heavy you know." She smiles at the little chuckle Ying granted her in his condition.

"I started to bring you to shore, but not without noticing another wave, this time larger, coming in. I was frighten, during my haste I spotted this place and brought you over here than I retrieve the girl and brought her over here right when the wave hit the shore. This enclosed shelter us from the brunt of the wave as well as from the rest of the storm." Ying nods as he said, "Glad you found this place. Where is the girl?" Jun looks behind herself and said, "Behind me still asleep. I'm shock she is just asleep after all we went through yesterday." Ying nods in agreement, as he closes his eyes in contentment.

They remain there in silence, with Jun running her fingers through his hair as Ying lying on her lap contently. "Ying," softly spoke Jun as she stares into the crystal water and Ying hums acknowledging he was listening, "The surface looks beautiful." Ying nod calmly as he answers, "Yes it is. I'm glad you get to wittiness it." Jun nods saying, "True, I'm glad too. I don't know when the next time father would let me out again…FATHER!" Jun jumps and shout as she just realize the cure for cancer, and upsetting poor Ying as well cause him to yelp as he lands in the frigid water.

"Oh sorry Ying," Jun said as he comes up sputtering like a newborn, "Not a problem. Now what about your father?" Ying replies as he grips the landing's edge. "Father is going to be furious if we don't return." Jun explains to a confused Ying. "Jun, we left like what two hours ago?" Ying ask not seeing the problem, "Ying…it was yesterday. The storm lasted all night." Jun explains as she watches Ying take in what Jun said.

Suddenly crimson eyes widen at the tone behind the words. "Jun we got to go now!" Ying said about to grab the girl. "Ying, you just woke up. You're not well enough for the long travel." Jun said stopping the boy from swimming who open his mouth to retort, "Don't you dare say your fine! Besides we can't leave her here alone." Jun said motioning to the sleeping person behind her. "Jun we don't have time for this." Ying speaks trying to get the stubborn girl to leave.

Quickly the two determinists rush into a heated debate, forgetting the poor sleeping person with them.

Sapphire eyes lazily open as they slowly return to the conscious world, _'Ugh, I feel so sore, what's that sound, where am I?'_ The eyes slowly survey their surroundings as mumbles from two different calibers bounce off the walls. Quickly sapphires zone in on a blue and white object that appear to be making one of the sounds. _'What is that?'_ Thinks the eyes as the vision clears to reveal the form of a feminine humanoid's backside.

The eyes slowly blink as an arm clad in blue stretches towards the object as the mumbling clears revealing a light soprano level voice arguing with a light bass voice.

"As I said once, I'll say it again! We are not lea-VING-G-G-G!" Yells Jun, as she jumps on a startle Ying as she shrieks from a foreign object touching her bottom. The sapphire eyes blink and slowly crawl towards the edge looking down at the rippling water. _'Did that thing have a fin?'_ thinks the person as they watch surface bubble rapidly.

Jun and Ying hover underwater, Ying blink himself out of his stupor glancing down to ask Jun what's wrong. He quickly notices how tight Jun was hugging him and how her face fits perfectly in the crook of his neck. Ying blushes as he wraps his arms around her asking, "What's wrong?"

Jun mutters, "I felt something touch my bum-bum." Ying's grip tightens as he said, "Someone touch…your…bottom?" Jun pull her head back when she felt Ying's chest vibrate, "Ying?" He did not look at her as he brought them to the surface. Red and pink clash with blue, the moment Jun and Ying brake through the surface.

The two floating blink up at the person looking over the edge and the person blink at them. "You finally woken up." Jun comments smiling up at the person. Ying studies the person closely getting a strange feeling from the twinkle in the person's eyes, "Why shouldn't I have woken up if there was such a beauty waiting nearby." The person replies in a medium tenor voice, Ying and Jun blink in surprise. Ying looks at the person strangely, "Wait…you're a guy?" Ying blurts out earning a glare from the stranger before him.

"Uh, duh I am a guy. What do I look like a girl?" he retorts as his luscious locks free itself from the worn bind, shaping around his face causing his eyes to sparkle with his locks flicking lightly in the gentle breeze. Jun and Ying stare, with a deadpan expression, at him while thinking, _'Yeah yea do.'_ The stranger, as if reading their thoughts, rolls his eyes at them mumbling profanities under his breath.

Ying rolls his eyes and turns to Jun, "Now seeing as _he's _awake. Can we go now?" Ying ask pleading Jun to agree, "We must not worry your father more than we already have." Jun groans in agitation but relents, "Yeah let's go." They turn to leave, "Wait! You're not just going to leave me here by myself now?" Ying silently groans at the man screech. He almost groan loudly when Jun turn around.

"We brought you to this island since it was the closest from where your ship sank." Jun replies causing the young man to look at her and ask, "Wait you guys saved me from the storm?" Ying closes his eyes as he turn around saying, "Yes we did. Luckily for you we were in the area when it happen, and by the merciful heart of Jun dragged you over two miles of water to this inlet."

The person nod as he sit there thinking quietly over the whole thing. Curiosity spark in his eyes as he thought over their words, "Why where YOU guys in the ocean by yourselves?" questions the stranger curious on how these two people were out in the middle of the ocean with _NO_ boat as far as he can see. "We live in the ocean." Jun replies in a matter of fact tone.

The stranger looks at her curiously, as he said, "You do mean as in on an island right?" Jun look at him as if he was silly and said, "No I mean as in, _IN_ the ocean. We're Morm." Ying quickly cover Jun's mouth quickly keeping her from revealing their species to the person. Jun whirls on Ying, "Why did you cover my mouth?" Ying stares at the person with untrusting eyes as he gently grasp Jun's arm as he said, "We need a moment alone."

Ying quickly drags an uncooperative Jun away from the person before he could say anything. "Ying what's wrong with you?" Jun ask when Ying stop feeling they had enough distance from the stranger. "Jun you can't tell surface people what we are." Ying spoke.

"What? Why?" Jun questions confused, "Because our people and the surface people are not on good terms." Ying said vaguely but still detail. Jun narrows her eyes on him and ask, "What do you mean we're not on good terms?" Ying sighs wishing not to reveal it to her. "As you know long time ago we use to live in harmony with the other kingdoms." Jun nods waiting for him to continue, "Well after the fall of the sky kingdom and the defeat of our ancestors and the earth kingdom, our relationship with them change." Ying said as his voice darken slightly as his crimson eyes slowly darken into a burgundy crimson color.

"The surface people after sometime, suddenly started to hunt us and kill us." Ying pause as Jun's eyes widen in shock, "You lie!" Jun said not wanting to believe. "I'm not, I've learn this in school. We had to study the many battles we fought to retrieve our kidnap kin. They hunted us for our blood, meat and scales. Even though we understood, they only did it to survive sense their entire lively hood was demolish by They. However, we couldn't just sacrifice our existence to save them." Ying said placing comforting hands on Jun smiles softly to her, "So your ten thousandth great grandfather King Baatarsaikhan (Baa-tar-sye-chan) *had demolish any tradition regarding the surface only to protect us. Even though we can come up here, but we must be careful. We're still being hunted by the surface people, because of this we can't allow strangers to know who we are, understood?"

Jun nods mutely as she takes this entire thing in. "I understand." Jun responds, "I think it's time to go, anyway. I can image my father is searching for us with his army." Ying chuckles at that nodding, "I believe he has." They return to the stranger watching them curiously, "So you finish your little talk?" he inquires wondering what they're hiding from him.

"Yes and I hate to say this but we must go, our family is worry about us." Jun said as Ying nods in agreement. "But you guys can't leave me here, stranded on an abandon island!" the stranger exclaims as if they're stupid. "We can and this island is not abandon." Ying replies quickly gaining Jun's and the stranger's attention. "How would you know? What Island is this?" He questions with narrow eyes.

"This is the Hsiao Islands, which is about twenty miles east from the Kiwi islands." Ying replies ignoring the looks, "And the closet sign of civilization is about ten miles from this inlet, if I remember correctly."

"How do you know this?" the stranger questions Ying, "I remember seeing light from the shore when we were trying to save you from the storm." Ying replies as if that was the obvious answer. The stranger eyes Ying as Ying eyes him back, "What are you trying to keep from me?" He ask out the blue and Ying shrugs his shoulders replying, "I have no idea what you're talking about." As he gently takes Jun's hand. "You should be able to get on the beach just fine, have a good day." Ying says as he and Jun swim into the inlet.

Jun waves bye quickly as Ying drags her away from the stranger clad in blue. The stranger watches them leave his sights with a calculated glare. He quickly moves from the enclosed landing, using the rocks, made it to the sandy beaches for once dry. He glances at the mouth of the inlet to see the two dots dive in the water, and two flashes of silver and sapphire before the water stilled. His sapphires widen as he remember the cute blue head said,

"_**We live in the ocean.'**_'

'_No wonder that guy didn't want her to tell, and why they left so quickly.'_ Thinks the stranger as he walks down the sandy shore to the civilization. He stops as a thought came into mind, _'Crap this place is well known for their mermaid hunters.'_ He looks to the sky, "I hope they have safe travel."

Ying and Jun swim in silence leaving the inlet, the stranger, and island behind them. Jun suspiciously stares at Ying's back as he keeps looking forward, purposely ignoring Jun's stares. After a while Ying sighs annoyed, "What Jun?" Turning his attention to his staring companion. "How did you know where we were?"

Ying looks ahead again while answering, "This is a hotspot for mermaid hunters to port, also this is where most of the battles took place to rescue those capture by the surface people." Jun nods understanding, "Why did you learn about this and not I? Why didn't my tutors tell me about this?" Jun ask herself, but not realizing she had said it aloud.

"Your father wanted to shield you from our dark past. He also didn't want you thinking about this on your first excursion, most likely." Ying said glancing back over at Jun. "But this is something I need to know." Jun retorts looking at Ying. "It may be, but I'm guessing he wanted to prolong it." Ying comments smirking slightly, "Especially prolong the acknowledgment that you're an adult now." Jun huff knowing that Ying was right.

This made Ying chuckle slightly and Jun rolls her eyes annoyingly at him, "Oh shush!" Jun yells shoving Ying over when a huge shadow cast over them. They pause for a minute glancing up above them, "What's going on up there?" Jun questions looking over at Ying who was studying the ship silently. "I don't know but we should keep moving." Ying spoke wearily as they swim. Jun nods following Ying.

Above the surface on the ship, a group of rugged men shuffles across the deck carrying items from one side of the ship to the other. In their hands were rustic jagged looking hooks ranging from large to medium large. Their hairs where a mess and clumpy, their clothes were tarnish and raggedy, and their skin was both tan and smeared. Suddenly brash laughter erupts from one talking to a fellow mate about what they did last on shore.

A door swung open as a man about six foot clad in a tarnish red haori open revealing many scars on his chest and hamaka walk onto deck. All the men froze in what they were doing. His eyes scan over all the identical dirty faces of his crew and his eyes landed on a man in similar grabs but his was brown instead of red. The sailor quickly stood up saying, "Yes captain."

"You and seven men of your choice go out there and find us some mers," order the captain and the sailor nod in the affirmative to his captain's order. He then look at seven men behind him and motion them towards the rowboats. They quickly nod, five of the seven run over to the smaller boats while the remaining two run in another direction.

Satisfy that the work was being done, the captain return to his office. The man bark orders at the rest of the crew, since he was the first mate, to prepare the ship for their return. The moment the first mate got to the rowboats the two men return with nets and ropes, with a few harpoons. All eight men pile in two boats, while three sailors lower them to the water and release them too.

The rest of the crew watch and cheer off their fellow crewmates on to capture them some mers. The bows took their respective oars and stroke in the same direction Jun and Ying are traveling.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just realized I had forgotten to add this here...Oops. **

* * *

><p>The Captured and Rescuers<p>

Ying and Jun been swimming for hours since they left the inlet and not once have they stop to eat or rest; since they haven't rest you can say Jun been extremely agitated. "Ying, I'm tire," Jun complains to an annoyed Ying, "I know Jun." Ying automatically replies. ", and hungry too!" Whines Jun as Ying's eye twitch, "I know Jun as you said for the hundredth time."

Jun stays quiet while glaring at an irritated Ying. She opens her mouth to speak but Ying beat her to the punch, "I know you're hungry and tire! I promise if I see any food around than we'll eat." He said rubbing his temples feeling a head ache coming. Jun stares at him about to say something when she notices a floating seaweed forest by.

"Ying!" Jun excitedly calls turning the confused boy around to see the possible feast. His eyes went big in shock and turn to a starry-eyed Jun, he look at the forest and then back at Jun. He was hungry as well and saw nothing wrong with eating now, he gesture to the seaweed and Jun quickly went to it with Ying behind her. They quickly went to work on the seaweed forest meeting it halfway.

Jun felt something pass by her, and turn around to see a sleek fish-like creature with a long snout about her size hovering close by. Jun gasp as it swim around her, she touch the sleek skin of the dolphin and squeals as it made a little sound. She gently grasp the dorsal fin as it swim pass her and rode the marine animal. Ying turns around at Jun's squeals as the dolphin swims around with her.

He smiles at the beautiful sight, then felt a nudge on his back and turn around to find another one. He hesitantly holds his hand out, as the dolphin bumps into it friendly. He slowly runs his hand along its stream-like body, then grips the dorsal fin and the dolphin swims off to catch up with its friend.

Jun squeals as the dolphin swim around her and doing little spins and twirls around her. "Jun!" She turns around watching as Ying swim alongside his dolphin and doing backflips and twist with him. Jun smiles and claps at the two. She notices Ying and the dolphin communicating with each other, and curious about how he became fluent in dolphin.

Suddenly Ying grips the dolphin's dorsal fin and they swim straight at her, than at the last second it veer slightly right allowing Ying to grab a startle Jun. As quick as they came, the dolphin, with Jun and Ying breach the surface of the water and land back under the water. Jun and Ying laugh as Ying let go of the dolphin's dorsal fin allowing them to float on the surface without a care in the world.

They stay like that floating as the dolphins jump and swim around them in their playful mood. Jun looks at Ying asking him a dear question with her big eyes. He sighs at her and nods, earning a zealous squeal from her. Jun quickly moves to the closest dolphin, while dragging Ying with her. They both grip the dorsal fin and laugh as the dolphin took them for another ride.

Little did the two know, their play attracted unwanted onlookers. "Well, well, this may be our lucky day boys. We got ourselves two merfolks over yonder." Casually speaks the first mate as he place his folded telescope back in his haori. He looks to the second boat and motion them move slowly behind. His men snicker as he gesture them to move in slowly, they did not want to scare their prize away.

Ying and Jun float on their backs as they wave bye to their departing friends. Jun sighs happily with Ying humming in agreement. They quickly righted themselves then stretch a little, "Well that's enough fun and games. Let's head back, I like to return before night fall." Ying said then suddenly he pushes Jun back.

Jun yelps in shock at the sudden push, but fixed on a flash of silver slice through where they were. She righted herself to ask Ying what was going on, but Ying appear next to her suddenly and quickly dive with her in tow. As Jun looks back, she saw a weird looking spear sinking from the spot they were.

"Ying?" Jun questions with a concern voice but Ying kept moving on silently and quickly like a bullet. She felt herself jerk to the right, in Ying's grip and saw another strange looking spear. Her eyes widen when she glance behind to see a small rowboat following them. "Ying…those aren't?" Jun questions, Ying looks at her and answer, "Yes, they are. Promise me no matter what happens you won't stop swimming."

Jun narrow her eyes at him, causing him to sigh exasperatedly and repeat, "Promise?" Jun huff and nods her head, "promise." She spoke quietly not liking, how it sounded. "Good I want you to keep swimming while I distract them." Ying instructs as he let Jun go. Jun was about to retort that was a ridiculous plan but he was gone before she opens her mouth.

Ying steers off to the right away from Jun while disturbing the water gaining the sailor's attentions. The first mate looks at Ying and smirks, "Looks like he's trying to keep us from his lady friend." The first mate comments and turns to the second boat, "You follow the mermaid, we'll follow the merman." After the orders where said, they split apart.

Ying swims zigzag at a slow-fast pace, not too slow for them to catch him and not too fast for them to lose him. The first mate stands at the bow of the boat watching Ying with a critical eye. _'This one's smart for working so hard to keep me away from his mermaid.'_ Thought the first mate but chuckle knowing that the second boat was after her. He rears back the harpoon in his hand and throws it at Ying, who quickly dodges the weapon. _'Quick and agile too. I can't wait to bring him in.' _smiles the first mate as he readies himself to throw his next harpoon at Ying.

'You_ idiot had better be ok.'_ Jun thinks while swimming, as she was told, unaware of the boat following her until a harpoon stabs the water. "Whoa!" yells Jun back flipping away from the harpoon to only shoot off right when another harpoon strike the water where she once was. "Damn this one's fast!" yells the sailor grabbing another harpoon.

'_Crap there were two of them!' _thinks Jun as she swims in a direction away from the boat, and towards Ying's general direction. "Whatcha diddle dandling for! Turn this boat around and follow her." The bowers used the oars to move the boat and paddle quickly gaining fast on the agile creature.

The moment Jun saw Ying she calls out his name gaining his attention and the first mate behind him. _'Shoot there is two!'_ Ying thinks while glancing between the two boats. He quickly locks eyes with Jun, and communicates to her to dive at the same time with him. She nods as the distance between them shorten. The two sailors saw they needed to catch them now or never, so they order their crew to hand over the nets.

"Now!" Yells Ying as he and Jun dive, right when they threw the nets over board. Jun starts to freak out when the net sunk into her peripheral vision. However, Ying urge her further ahead of him. He saw the net in his peripheral vision but did not stop urging Jun to keep going.

"Pull!" Yell the two men to those who had the attachments of the other end. Suddenly the net starts to encompass the area they were in, Jun was about to scream when Ying yell for her to keep going while pushing her into a slight tumble. She quickly rights herself as she swims on with Ying behind; she saw an opening at the bottom that was closing fast.

Jun quicken her swimming pace unknowingly leaving a stunned Ying behind. _'Almost there, almost there, Yes!' _Thinks Jun as she makes it through the opening, when Ying got there it was gone. _'Shoot.'_ Thinks Ying as he got tangle in the net.

"Ha, we caught them!" Yell one of the sailors, "Don't celebrate yet! Reel them in boys." Commands the first mate as the sailors happily pull the net up with vigor. Ying yelps as the net drags him to the surface. _'No!'_ Thinks Ying as he struggles in the binds. However, the net glide quickly to the surface with Ying in toll. Ying quickly breach the surface hearing the victorious shouts of the sailors as they look at their catch.

Jun kept swimming for about a mile, after she bypassed the net. She stops briefly than feeling exhausted. She breathes deeply in her hunch position, than laugh suddenly at the adrenaline racing from her escape from the nets. She twirls in place happily, turns to say something to Ying, who was not beside her.

She blinks at the empty space next to her. She looks to the opposite side to see the same empty space. Jun quickly looks around not seeing any sign of Ying; she stops, one moment thinking about the last time he was with her. _'No.'_ thinks Jun as she quickly swims back, not noticing three dark figures swimming from behind.

Ying splashes around in the water, during his vigorous effort to escape the net, as the sailors laugh. He glares angrily at the men, flapping his tail around wildly when anyone moves to pull him on the boat. "We got ourselves a fighter boys." Chuckles the first mate, as the others laughs with him. He held out his hand telling the sailors he wanted something. One of his men eagerly handed him a club as they look at Ying with a fervor glint.

The first mate quickly grabs the net pulling Ying closer to the boat, during his struggle Ying was able to put some distance between them. He knew what the club's purpose was just from reading the eyes of everyone on the two boats. Because of this, his effort increase tenfold to ensure he keep his distance from them.

The first mate laugh excitedly at the little game, "I knew I was going to love reeling you in!" chuckles the first mate as two more men pull Ying and the net closer to the boat. Jun stops in mid-swim watching Ying drawn up against the boat. "No." she whispers as she watch hands retrain Ying's head and arms as his tail splashes wildly around trying to fold in half to whack one of the men.

"Hold him still." Order the first mate as he raised the club above his head.

Ying watches disturb as he renew his efforts one more time to free himself.

Jun floats in the water petrify to move, even though she willed her body to move.

She watches as something hard connect with Ying's head and everything that was Ying stilled. Jun floats in horror as she felt her ears ringing, and notices this shrill sound realizing it was coming from her own mouth. She watches in horror as they slowly pull Ying up on the boat, "No!" Jun yells as she begins to bolt towards Ying's receding body, but something grab her around her waist.

She screams trying to break free but pause when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She turn around to see the person who grab her, was her father. "Daddy, Ying!" Jun yells noticing the boats moving away. Her father made a gesture and two of the royal generals swims pass them following the boats. Jun was about to go forward but stop at her father's voice, "Don't Jun, they can handle it."

She turns to her father about to retort but stop seeing the worry hidden in his eyes. She shut her mouth and sigh in defeat, than hug her father crying her eyes out. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly to him as if he was afraid something would yank her from him.

"Child, your mother, Ying's mother, and I were worry about you two. What happen?" questions her father as he loosen his hold allowing the woman-child to pull back and look at him, "We got caught up in a storm. At first Ying tried to get me to leave when we had the chance, but then we found ourselves swimming for our lives as well as saving someone from a shipwreck. We took shelter on Hsiao island, and then try to return and ran into those mermaid hunters and..." answer Jun about ready to cry at the last part.

Her father rubs soothing circles on her back as she silently cry and pray Ying was all right.

The two rowboats saw their ship about a mile away; they knew they were spotted for the whole crew gather at the rails giving them a boisterous home greeting. They greeted them back just the same as they laugh in merriment at how the crew would react to what they brought.

Little did the sailors know, the two mermen quietly peek out the water from the side watching as the hunters receive some bindings. The hunters quickly attach them to their boat and they lift, with the help from others, their boats out of the water. They quickly dive into the water when they could not see more from their vantage point. After the boats where securely fasten all the sailors where whooping and hollering like hollering bird monkeys, while some sailors carry an unconscious Ying from the rowboats to the middle of the deck.

They place him on the ground, and the first mate walk to them ordering them to bind his arms together. "I suspect when he wakes up that he'll ready for another round." Chuckles the first mate as the men followed his order. He walks up to the captain's door and knocks on it. The captain grants him entrance, and he opens the door saying, "Captain, we have a surprise for you."

The captain looks up from some papers raising an eyebrow. He quickly got up and walks out to see the men all gather around something. He walks up yelling at them to move, and like the red sea, they parted for him. He look at the spot and a blacken smile broke out at what lay before him. He walks up to an unconscious Ying, looking him up and down.

"You did good Goh." Said the captain as he kneels next to Ying. The first mate smiles as he bends next to the captain, "Thank you captain. I have to admit he was a hard one to bring in. He was very strong and agile as well. He'll produce excellent meat."

The captain nods as he examines Ying's face, "He is a pretty one, I bet we can fetch a nice price selling him to a high-class woman. Also his scales will fetch us a pretty good sum too." The captain comments as he let go of Ying's face.

The captain looks Ying over for a few minutes than order someone to bring a bucket of water. "Before I make a decision, let's see how he is." The captain said as he took the bucket from the sailor. He turns and dumps the cold water on Ying's face, causing the boy to jump slightly and cough.

Everyone laugh, as Ying slowly began to take in his surroundings. The first thing he notices was the first mate standing next to the captain, than the rest of the crew and the ship. Ying remain trying to come up with a plan when he heard someone move up to him. He quickly flicks his tail knocking the person down as well as a few others.

"So you still have some fight in yea?" teases the first mate, Ying glares at him and swings his tail forward trying to knock the first mate down. However, he step back as some men jump on him. Ying quickly went to struggling under their added weight as they had his hands bound behind him. "He is a resilient fighter." Comments the captain smirking happily at the catch.

"I believe he will fetch us a better price with his meat and scales. Ok boys put him in the box and move out." Said the captain walking up to the steer. Ying's eyes widen at the idea he was going to be food and clothing. Some sailors pick him up and carry a struggling Ying below deck.

The anchor lifts out the water as the boat began to sail back to Hsiao Island, with the two mermen trailing behind them.

Pink eyes lazily open to a familiar room of blue, pink and silver. They quickly shot open as Jun sits up quickly confused on how they got to her room. After a while, she thought that all that had happen been a dream. Nevertheless, she knew it was not so, it was too realistic to be any typical dreams of hers. Jun huddles close to her headrest of her bed as she remembered Ying dragged to the boats, slug in the head, and taken away by the hunters.

Tears slowly prick at the corners of her eyes, but then remember her father sending the first regiment general, Ying's commanding general, and the second regiment general after him. She quickly jumps out of bed swimming towards the throne room, where she knows her father would be. A blue blur zoom past startle servants racing to two tall doors at the end of the hall.

She pauses at the door as she heard mumblings from within. Curious about what was going on, she slowly creak the door open eavesdropping on the conversation between Jun's father and the two generals.

"Sadly sir we follow the ship until it hit Hsiao's harbor, we didn't dare to go further not sure what traps lie in wait there."

"Hm, so you were unsuccessful in retrieving him?"

Jun's heart race when her father said that statement, "Sadly yes. As the first general mention, we had a perfect opportunity to save him from the boats, but I restrain us from taking it. I believed at first the boy was dead, but then hearing them chat about him on the ship, I was gravely mistaken."

"Sir I believe we could still save him. If we gather enough troops we can save him in the harbor."

"But that will only work if he's still on the ship, ALIVE. Which I doubt is possible now; you heard them plan to sell his meat and scales when they reach the port. I wouldn't be surprise if the boy is dead now."

Jun's heart suddenly stop at the statement one of the generals had made. _'No.'_ thought Jun as she clutch the door handle tightly.

"Yes that's possible, but I won't accept that until we try!"

"Yao, be logical! There's a high possibly the boy is dead!"

"I know you would be willing to leave your captain to such a fate like that, but I wouldn't stutter the thought!"

"How dare you! I care about my men just as much as you, but I don't father them like they were my very own guppies!"

"Enough!" Yells Jun's father silencing the fight, to its grave, between the two red-blooded generals, "Yao, I understand the need in sending a small force to retrieve the boy. But my old friend, I have to agree with Lee. We cannot waste the men power to retrieve one merman from that city. Tomorrow there will be resumes of first regiment captain candidates waiting for you to look through. Lee I expect your captain ready to serve as new bodyguard to the princess tomorrow morning. Am I clear here?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"No!"

The three-startle men turn to see an upset Jun floating in the doorway, with her fist clench and face a soft shade of red. "Jun," breathes the king but quickly bristles up at Jun's response, "You can't do this. Send a small troop out to save Ying!" He sighs flatly while rubbing his head, "Jun I would not hesitate to if it was reasonable."

"How is it not reasonable? He's not just another soldier in your army or bodyguard! He's a friend, heck a member of the royal family!" Jun yells, as her voice rises slightly, "Jun don't be ridiculous! He's not a member by blood." Her father retorts.

"May be not by blood, but by association he is, you claim it yourself! You said that he's a son you never had." Jun yells causing her father to look at her sadly, "I may have said those words, but it still doesn't change anything." Ju-long replies as if that ended the conversation. "It changes everything!" Jun yells back causing her father to glare at her, "No it does not and that's final!"

Jun jumps back from the venom in his voice, for a minute, then came back about to retort again. "I said that's final!" Jun's father repeats as he moves forward and swings his hand without thinking. A resounding smack bounce off the reflective walls, as everyone present in the room floats there in shock. Identical widen pink eyes stare at each other in shock and mix with two distinct different emotions. One pair house the emotions of shock and anguish while the other housed shock and anger.

Jun hesitantly places her hand on her sweltering cheek, flinching at the pain the touch release. "Jun." whispers her father as he moves close to give a regretful hug. Jun automatically backs away from him, as her eyes tear up while holding the assaulted cheek. "Jun I," starts her father but stop when Jun whispers three dreadful words.

"I hate you."

He looks at her in shock and went to say she did not mean that, but she scream, "I hate you!" retreating from the room in a flourish of bubbles before he could say a piece of an apology. Her father and the two generals look at the opened door with no clue of they should do. Yao turns to the king, "Sir...I'm," he was cut off by the king's raised hand.

"Leave, I have given my orders." He spokes in an expressionless tone as he stare blankly before them. The two generals look at one another in concern but bow as they left their ruler in his misery.

Jun screams into her pillow, as it was the only thing of comfort, amongst all her things. Servants avoid her room on the orders, from her father, of she's not to be disturbed. Her new bodyguard was the reason for the order, the moment he tried to enter her room, Jun assaulted him with many items. Especially sharp items were thrown and they barely missed their mark.

Slowly the room quiet down, as Jun's need to scream died, she laid on her bed in silence. She slowly got up from bed and swim over to her window balcony. She looks out seeing no one on the grounds and glance at the door knowing her stupid guard sleeping out there. She check outside earlier seeing him floating guard next to her door, and she check a not that long ago finding him asleep on the job.

Her face scrunches up in annoyance, if that was Ying he wouldn't be asleep outside, in actually he wouldn't be outside at all. He would have been inside with her being the well-needed ears to listen to her complaint. She quickly disappears in her closed closet for a few moments, reappearing with a medium size sack attach to her side.

Jun pause of a moment and swim over to an unoccupied wall, she place her hand in the center and the wall disappear revealing a double-headed spear. The handle was blue while the two sharp ends were made of ice, and in the middle sit a perfectly cut sapphire stones. Jun quickly straps the weapon to her back as she retreats from the section to her balcony.

She places her hands on the handle as she looks outside with determine eyes, _'Don't worry, I'm coming.'_ The doors to her balcony open up.

The King swims despondently down the corridor, hovering closer to the floor due to his heavy heart. He sighs as he thought of the heinous crime he committed to his daughter. He never allowed himself to enjoy the pains of those who were innocent, and Jun was innocent. Even though she was defying him, he had no right to lay his hand upon her person like that.

He sighs as he remembers the heat in her eyes, and the venom that drip from her lips. He felt his heart shatter at the three words she utter into one simple short sentence. He wish to never experience that again, He stops at Jun's door looking curiously down at a slumbering guard.

The guard's fiery pink hair float around his face that was slightly pale. His tail was the traditional green color and scaled instead of smooth. He wore a fiery red armor that in a way clash with his hair brightly. The king felt like he had to wear some shades just to look at the boy. He took note of a healing scratch mark and remember hearing from the servants, Jun also stab the poor boy in the mouth with her hair clippers.

He shakes his head at the memory as he hit the adjacent wall waking the boy from his slumber. He looks up to see the king towering over him and quickly float in attention. The king internally rolls his eyes as he turns his attention to the door. He hesitates knocking for a few minutes as he tries to gauge the possible attitude his beloved daughter may have.

He knocks on the door and waits for a response. He receives none. He knocks again and no answer comes again. He turns to the guard close by asking, "Has she left the room?" The boy look confused at his lord and respond, "No mi' lord. The princess has remained in her room the whole time." The lord raises his brow, doubtful the boy would have known if she left for a snack or not.

He returns to the task of asking for entrance into his daughter's room. After a few more moments of not getting anywhere, the king place his hand on the door handle and open it slowly saying, "Jun, I know you don't want to talk to me but please hear me out. I'm...Jun?" seeing an empty room before him.

"You said she didn't leave." The king turns on the guard accusingly as if he knew where his daughter was. The guard quickly looks into the room shock to see no princess, than he quickly looks over at the king saying, "Lord, I swear I didn't hear her leave."

The king grunts as he looks around, annoy at the incompetent guard. Ying would have known Jun left, he would have actually followed her in the shadows if she did. His heavy heart contracted tightly at the thought of a boy, he considers his son. He quickly notices the open balcony door and notices some of her necessities gone as well. The last thing he notice, and the most important, was a little sunken storage area left open and empty.

His eyes widen as he realize what happen and where Jun was going. He clenches his hands together as he yells out angrily. The king swerves on the terrified guard, "Go and tell First regiment general Yao to gather twenty of his most trusted men and meet me in the courtyard. Then go to your general and ask him for new orders!" yells the king and the soldier stammers a salutes and swims away quickly.

The king storms down the corridors, as servants quickly hug the wall frighten as he passed by. Somewhere far out in sea, someone similarly swims off towards the island to save her friend, since her father refuse to.

The sun reigns bright within his throne, shining upon the sparkling water as they both rejoice their freedom from the storm. The pier is full of life, children running around laughing and playing, men and women alike negotiating with stall owners for the price of their fish. The people of this fine lovely island personally bask in the sweet refreshing air after a storm.

A lone grey cloak figure strolls down the pier, blending in with the natives and foreigners alike. The cloaked figure whistles the happy tune of the area around him, as the wind blows slightly back the hood revealing twinkling sapphire eyes amusingly watching the antics of the little ones. The figure pause as he notice a large crowd gathering around at a wooden platform with a hangman's stand to the side.

Sapphire eyes spark with curiosity, at the sight of so many different people around, ranging from butchers to noblemen of the town. He quickly moves up to the crowd, never like being left out, and touch the shoulder of a man closest to him. The man turns around questioning, "What?"

"What's going on?" inquires the figure as he notice a rugged sailor walks onto the platform. "This guy here is auctioning off his crews catch." Replies the man before he spits brown goop to the left of him at the shoes of an innocent bystander. "What is this catch, if I may ask?" inquire the figure trying not to think about the mud colored spit blending with the ground so perfectly. "He says he has a merman."

Sapphire sharpen on the last word the man said, he was about to ask him to elaborate until he heard the crowd broke into an excited uproar. He looks up at the platform and his sapphire eyes widen as he watch about twenty men hang a familiar person, by his tail, on the hangman's stand.

Velvet crimson eyes stare angrily stare into the crowd before them. The figure quietly curses as, he see a topless gagged and bound Ying strung up as if he was the big catch of the day. Sadly and ironically in this situation he was. The figure looks, with disgust hidden under his hood, at the man he question earlier whistle in appreciation. "Look at him, he's a big one and healthy too! And those scales, man I can make a decent purse and shoes with those."

The figure almost wanted to gag as he heard the many mummers of agreement amongst the excited faces. Every silence at the sound of someone clearing his or her own throat, everyone look up at the captain as he steps forward. "Hello gentlemen and ladies, glad you could join us on this finest day!" greets the captain with a flourishing bow.

"I think we know why we're all here. So I will jump right into business. As you can see here, I have myself an adolescent adult merman, weighting just under a ton. He's a pretty good size one as you can tell, can get a lot of meals out of this one. This one is also one of those warrior mermen, meaning he should give you some premium meat. Also, his silver tail would make some nice shoes, purses, and other accessories." Spoke the captain as he gestures towards a disgusted Ying.

Suddenly someone inconspicuously yells for the captain to get on with the auctioning. The captain laughs as well as his men, "I'm guessing the rest can't wait either." The crowd echo what the inconspicuous voice said, "Fine, fine. Bidding starts at four hundred gold coins!" Some people groan at the price, knowing they would not be able to follow figure astonishingly watches as the bid for Ying quickly race past the starting bid.

"Ten hundred gold coins!"

"Twenty hundred gold coins!"

"Fifty hundred gold coins!"

The figure watch as the price escalated faster and glance at a struggling Ying trying to escape from his binds. "Two thousands gold coins!" yells the cloak figure causing everyone to stare at him. Even Ying froze as he recognizes that voice. _'It's him!'_ thinks Ying as accusing crimson lock with smolder sapphire. "You're willing to pay two thousands gold coins for him?" the captain excitingly ask as the men jump in place like monkeys.

The figure looks into the hard eyes of Ying, "Yes I am." He answers while trying inconspicuously telling him he was there to help not harm. "Fifty thousand gold coins!" Yells a voice and everyone turn to look at a bulky man of six foot three, in a simple sleeveless blood blotch white shirt in black fitting pants with a blood blotch apron. "Do I hear a hundred thousand gold coins?" Questions the captain as everyone, including Ying, turn to the figure.

The figure stands there undecided for a few minutes but then look up saying, "Yes." The captain laughs happily and ready to say deal but was interrupted, "Ten hundred thousand gold coins and his scales!" Everyone look shock at the man and the captain happily cries out, "Sold!" Ying yells out a muffle no, as the man walks up the platform to receive his prize.

The man hands the captain a huge sack of gold coins while saying, "Stop by my restaurant in two days and you'll have your scales." The captain chuckles in agreement as his men remove a fiercely struggling Ying. The cook laughs as he beckons them to follow him as they depart from the pier. The figure quickly follows them as they disappear in the crowd.

Back at the docks, the ships sit calmly in the peaceful water. Birds leisurely fly and land on the water, as if they had all day and no place to go. Roaming people on the dock mimic the birds as they too pass through the docks enjoying the rejuvenating weather and day.

Suddenly close to one of the ships, bubbles form on the surface gaining the attention of the tranquil birds. Blue hair float to the surface, revealing Jun cautiously hover close to the ship so not to be seen by the people on the dock. Pink eyes quickly survey the area while studying the ships in the surrounding area.

Seeing the close was clear and nothing else pop out at her, Jun quietly moves quietly around the ship. She follows the way the dock extends to the pier, looking at every ship closely. She quickly moves under the pier feeling a little frustrated. _'All those ships look the same, and the men all look like those men who took Ying. Why do all the surface people have to look the same.'_ Thinks Jun as a shadow appears behind her.

Jun froze slightly hearing a shuffling sound behind her, before she could turn brown covered extension wrap around her. She screams but it was muffle as the person covers her mouth. She struggles in the persons arm until they grunts, "Ok I know your small, but damn you're pretty strong."

Jun freezes as she recognize the voice, her head whip around to see the stranger, she and Ying saved during the storm, stunned. "You!" Jun gasp as the person return to the world of awareness while making spitting sound. "Can you watch it with the hair toots. You could have poked my eye out." Comments the stranger as he rubbed the eye he felt her hair scrape.

Jun roll her eyes as he release her. "What are you doing here?" questions Jun in a harsh whisper. "I should be asking you that, it's dangerous for a mermaid to be sneaking around." Replies the stranger causing Jun to blush slightly, "Um, uh...I'm here to," stammers Jun as she tried to come up with a good excuse for being there.

The stranger chuckles at Jun's stupefied response, "Don't worry I know why you're here." Jun quickly snaps in attention, "You do?" she questions wearily. "Yeah, you're here to save your boyfriend." the stranger replies casually watching for any intruders walking up on them. However, his attention quickly center in on a confused mermaid waiting for him to elaborate on what he was talking about.

"That merdude you were with earlier that was like 'don't reveal our species to him'." The stranger elaborate to Jun, her eyes spark in recognition to who he was describing and a powdery red glow on her face as she replies, "I don't know how you know this, but yes I am here to save my _FRIEND_...not my boyfriend." Jun look to the side haughtily and added, "I'm single, just so you know."

The stranger raised his brow, while fighting the urge to jump on that last comment. "Right, your friend." The stranger sarcastically remark while gesturing quotation marks in the air. "The reason I know is I saw him, just so you know I'm single too." Said the stranger and smirk on the last part of his statement. Jun completely missed the last bit of statement when she heard that he saw Ying.

"Where? Is he ok, did they hurt him, where are they keeping him?" starts Jun as her mind went into overdrive in strategies of getting him out of there, "Where they keep him isn't heavily guarded is it? Why are you laughing?" The stranger had started to chuckle when the questioning began then brakes out into a full out laughing fit as the questioning continue.

The stranger wheezes after he calmed down, "I'm laughing at the fact you claim he's just a friend, while you act like his worried girlfriend or something." Jun's brow twitches in annoyance as she huffs haughtily, "We're close friends, I known him since I was five." Jun explains as if this validates her concerns. "So you two are childhood sweethearts?"

"We're not dating!"

Another fit of laughter erupts from the highly entertained boy, who laughs even harder at the sight of a frustrated Jun. "Answer my questions damn it!" Yells a flaming faced Jun ready to explode at the laughing crumble of a man-child. After a few minutes the stranger finally caught, his breathe.

"Fine, don't peel your scales in a fit, I saw him at an auctioning this morning close to this pier." Replies the stranger in a serious tone, Jun look in the direction he gesture and was about to move but stop at his voice. "He's not there now. He was successfully sold for ten hundred thousand gold coins and his peeled scale return to the men that caught him. I tried to buy him but as you heard, someone offer a better deal than me." The stranger comment as he took note of Jun's worried posture.

"But I know where he is." Said the stranger wishing to lighten the heavy load that came upon the small girl. At first Jun's heart sunk at the news and slowly believe what the second general said to be true. However, when the stranger mention he knows his whereabouts. Jun's hope and determination return in full force. "Where?"

"He should be marinating in an ice box within the kitchen of a restaurant in the heart of the city port, right now." Answers the stranger watching critically the brainstorming Jun.

"Is there water nearby?"

"No, it's comfortingly resting on a land inlet." Jun face scrunch up in disappointment at the majority of her plan ruin, but than a thought did come in mind.

"I recommend not doing whatever your thinking. It's too dangerous." Replies the stranger as if he read her mind. "How would you know?" Jun challenge not liking the fact he was ridiculing her. "I suspect many of your plans had you swimming up to the restaurant, go in their saving your...friend and returning to the sea that way. However, there is no water near it to do it, so the only other option you have is letting someone capture you and sell you to the same buyer and escape with Ying that way. Even though it appears sound, it still too risky of having you both turn into meat and your scales becoming a ladies purse or shoe."

Jun huffs in agitation as she rolls her eyes, "I knew that wouldn't work and also that wasn't what I was thinking." Speaking with a righteous tone on the last part of her statement. The stranger raised his brow up in shock, "Than what were you planning on doing?" questions the stranger, curious about what she cook up in her cute little mind. He blinks on that last part, even though he had to agree it was true.

"My plan was having you retrieve him and helping us escape." Jun said casually like it was a moot point. The stranger nods in appreciation, "Not bad, but there's one problem. Who said I was going to help you?" Jun look at him like he was stupid saying, "The life debt you owe me and him." The stranger blinks at that bold statement and look at the girl accusingly.

"What life debt?"

"The debt of saving you from drowning in the storm when your ship sunk."

"Oh...that. I never did ask to be saved."

"Does it matter?"

"In a sense no, but other than that I got to get something out of it." Mysteriously comments the stranger as an idea came into mind. Jun eyed him suspiciously at the underlying tone of his statement. However, seeing how this would lead to a heated debate, and thinking Ying may not have that long, she decided to allow it. "Fine. Whatever you ask for, it will be done."

The stranger looks at her curiously for a few minutes, "I can ask for anything?" he asked to make sure he heard the right wording.

"Yes."

The stranger nods in contentment, "Ok. I'll help you retrieve your friend, but first we need to find a safer place to meet."

Jun looks curiously at the stranger waiting for him to elaborate.

"This pier is not safe for you to wait in; anyone can come down here and discover you here. In addition, I think this is not a safe place for me to reunite you and your friend. We need someplace secluded, somewhere not many people will go to."

'_The inlet.'_ Thinks Jun as an image of crystal water sparkle into her mind. "The water inlet we waited out the storm in, appeared secluded. It seemed untouched." Jun comments receiving a nod from the stranger, "I think that will work..." said the stranger as he realize in the whole conversation he didn't know her name. "Jun, my name is Jun."

"Leo, I think that will work Jun. I'll meet you with your friend in tow at the inlet tonight."

"Ying."

"What?"

"My friend's name is Ying, not friend."

Leo, the stranger, rolls his eyes as he said, "Fine I'll meet you at the inlet with Ying return to you unscathed." Jun nods in agreement to the meeting place but then remember about the time. "Why at night?" Jun questions looking seriously at Leo, "It's hard to smuggle stolen food in the middle of the day than at night." Leo comments as he heads up above.

"He's not food!" Jun quietly mutters as Leo chuckles merrily, "Right Ying is a person. Well I'll see you Jun." Leo said as he disappears above the dock, "See you...Leo." Quietly respond Jun as she sinks underwater, as the area, quickly return to what it was earlier.

Velvety crimsons sluggishly open to darkness, _'Ugh, where am I?'_ The crimsons move to get up hoping they would have a better view of their surroundings. Suddenly the crimsons disappear as it hisses in pain while flopping back on the hard surface. _'Ok...I sort of know where I am.'_ Grudgingly thinks the crimson eyes, after the pain settling to a numbing sting in the middle of their forehead they took notice of their surroundings. Crimson eyes brighten in recognition as the swooshing sound below them.

'_So there's some kind of liquid,'_ thinks the crimson eyes watering up at an obnoxious smell, _'some type of polluted liquid, and I'm restraint and gagged...why?' _thinks the crimson eyes as they grunt from the effort to move their bond appendages._ 'More importantly, how did I get here?'_ thinks the crimson eyes as they rattle their surroundings.

The crimson ceases movement at the sound of lumbering patters becoming louder at each step. _'What's that?' _thinks the eyes when suddenly bright light blaze into the darkness, as if someone was opening the lid to a box. The crimson eyes blinks adjusting to the light, revealing to them they were correct in their assumption.

"So you're awake." Comments a rugged voice from above, causing the crimson eyes clashing with obscure eyes, _'Him!'_ thinks the crimson as they recognize the blotchy white shirt with matching apron and tight black pants, from earlier at the auction.

The bulky chef looks down proudly at a bond and gagged Ying resting in murky yellow liquid in his icebox. Obscure eyes roam hungrily over Ying's form, causing the young merman to squirm in his confinement. "You're the best looking merman I seen in ages." Comments the bulky chef to himself as he licks his blistering lips.

Ying shivers in disgust. The chef than disappears from sight, leaving Ying, as he notice, an opportune time to escape. Before Ying ever bend his body to, degradingly as he saw it, flop like a fish just cast out of water. The chef returns with about four buckets in his hands. "Even though you're already scrumptious, I'll have you stand a little longer to make you even more delectable." Casually speaks the chef as he pours the murky yellow liquid on Ying.

Ying sputters into his heavy mouth garb as the chef pour more of his concoction over Ying. Slowly Ying's world starts to spin and blur into a mesh of colors, _'What's going on, why is everything so...'_ thinks Ying as he starts to see black dots in his vision. Quickly unconsciousness embraces him quickly as if it was an eager host of their party of two.

Slowly, Ying sinks into the replenished murky yellow liquid. _'This stuff works like a charm.' _Thinks the chef as he closes the lid on the induced sleeping Ying.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I forgot to upload this chapter when I was done with it. Well here is the next installment! **

* * *

><p>The Rescue and Reunion<p>

Night descends quickly on the seaport town, Hsiao, his sailors rushing from the docks to their respective places of rest. Some head straight home to be with their families while others head to pubs to drown down their sorrows, joys, and loneliness. And others rush to restaurants to partake in quick evening meals and talk of their tales of the sea.

However, at one particular restaurant people of all kinds ranging from the noblemen and women to the sailors and laborers gather to partake in a special meal. They filled the place from top to bottom and from left to right, not a space left in sight. The boisterous chatter harmonizes with the clattering of dishes.

In the kitchen, it was different. Standing in the middle of the quiet space was the bulky chef as he slice and dice vegetables and other food items at the counter. He hollers and growls out, in what he consider a song, as he busily preps his ingredients for his special dish. After he cuts the last vegetable, he heads over to a long rectangular box sitting to the side. The bulky chef smiles as he opens the lid appreciating an unconscious Ying resting in the murky yellow liquid. "It's finally time." Calmly speaks the bulky chef as he picks up the slumbering Ying. He grunts at first at the added weight, but a few minutes of readjusting his stance, the chef heads over to the counter.

Ying was plop on the counter unceremoniously by the chef, the chef stand there for a few moments mentally cutting Ying into even chunks of meat and how to skin him just right. After he came up with a satisfying strategy, he grabs roughly Ying's head pulling him close to himself while grabbing his clean expensive butcher knife.

Outside the restaurant sneaks around a figure dress in black from head to toe, the only thing of them you could see was sapphire eyes scanning their area critically. After seeing it was clear, the person moves quickly to a vantage point, over a glass section of the roof, overseeing the kitchen. The person quickly zone in on the chef holding a butcher knife above his hand about ready to bare it down on the expose neck of an unconscious Ying.

'_Shoot, I should have come a little earlier.'_ Thinks the person as sapphires quickly look into the eating area for any possible distraction. It appear luck was on his side tonight, right at the moment the chef was about to bare down the knife onto Ying's neck, two men who had been in a heated debate turn over the table and breaking into a full out brawl.

The sapphire eyes watch as the chef stop placing the knife beside Ying, and went to investigate and stop the problem. The person sighs in relief as he quickly descends to the rooftop of the restaurant. The person quickly opens the glass roof and jumps into the kitchen. Crouching in the middle of the floor, the person's sense of smell was bombarded by all kinds of scents.

'_Hm, he loves his spices.'_ Thinks the person as they move over to the still form of Ying. The person stands there assessing if Ying was already dead, but caught sight of Ying's chest rising and falling. Satisfy, the person place a hand on Ying's shoulders and shake him softly. Ying did not respond. The person did again this time a little harder. And he receives the same response as before.

Glancing at the door that led to the dining area, when he heard grumbling steadily growing in volume indicating the chef has taken care of the fight quickly. Sapphire eyes widen as he made a quick decision. The person quickly grabs Ying and slinging him over his shoulders, at first the person almost plummet forward under Ying's weight. _'Man, he's heavy.'_ Mentally grounds out the person as he adjusted quickly to the added weight.

The person quickly moves towards a cutting board, under a big window, and was about to climb when the doors open. The person froze, knowing who stood at the door also frozen. "Hey you, get your hands off my meat!"

The night was still on Hsiao Island, the water was calm and serene. The docked ships rest in sweet slumber with their napping guard watching from behind closed lids. The streets were empty with an occasional drunk wobbling by, but other than that, everything was peaceful.

However, sadly this peace must be shatter.

Shattering glass erupts in the tranquil atmosphere, as the person with Ying fly through the air. The moment the person touch the ground they quickly run off into the shadow as they hear the chef yelling and the yelling of others outrage the meal they all came for been taken away.

The person pauses for a moment looking at the many alleyways close by. He glances back quickly as growls and chorus of protest filter through the air, signifying that the chef had rally up some men into a retrieval party. The person sprints into the darkest alleyway on his right as the hues of light glide on dirt, gravel and concrete.

"Where is he? Where is that good for nothing filth?" growls the chef as he stands at the head of the party of twenty scrutinizing men. The torchlights, in their grubby hands, reflect the sweat and grime of their lively hood and the many disfigurements they obtain over the years they been roaming the town. A man from the outside of the group move to one of the alleyways, hold the torch out before them as they scan the damp deserted walkway.

Little did the man know the person huddle up, with an unconscious Ying, behind an abandon crate close to the man. If he had step a little further in, he would have found them, but luckily, for the person he did not. After a few unsuccessful minutes, the mob quickly abandons the area for a possibly better area. The person behind the crate release a breath he did not know he was holding at the receding footsteps.

The person moves slightly away from the crate as he props Ying up against the alley wall. "Hey," whispers the person as they shake the stagnant body. "Hey...hey uh Ying." Unsurely states the person as he shakes Ying harder. Sapphire caught the twitch of Ying's relax hand and the slight scrunching of the brows.

"Ying! Hey Ying wake up."

Slowly hazy crimson eyes emerge from their slightly sun-kiss dens, and the sapphire eyes quietly sigh in triumph. "Ying." Spoke the person as crimson drowsily locks on sapphire, the person waited on bated breath as the crimson gradually sharpens to awareness.

If you ask Ying how he felt waking up, he would tell you he felt heavy and could not feel anything but the heaviness of his body. If you ask him if he thinks he was, paralyze, he would say no, because for some strange reason he feels a pair of delicate hands shaking him as if trying to wake him. "Hey," calls out a voice in through the unconscious fog roaming in his mind.

Slowly Ying fights his way for the light of conscious as he felt the delicate hands continue to shake him. He finally breeches to the surface of awareness, "Hey...hey uh Ying." Repeats the voice again, clearer to Ying this time, Ying quickly went to work on opening his eyes. However, he discovers he apparently had lead for arms and a tail, also it appear his eyes were sealed shut.

"Ying! Hey Ying wake up." Repeats the voice as if they were cheering Ying in the good fight of will against his traitorous body.

Nevertheless, Ying persevere until his unresponsive eyelids slowly gave way to his will alone. First thing he sees is blurry darkness. Ying blinks slowly trying to comprehend how he heard someone call him and swears he heard someone sigh in relief while he was still in the darkness. Before he could think any further, "Ying." Drowsily, Ying draws his eyes up until they lock on blurry sapphire.

Slowly, but surely, his vision cleared enough for him to identify the sapphires as a pair of floating eyes. "Glad to see you're awake, Ying." Declares the eyes, Ying knits his brow together as he recognize the voice from somewhere. However, he could not pinpoint where. The eyes study Ying's calculating gaze for a few minutes until they brighten up in mirth at what they discovered. "You don't recognize me do you?"

Ying almost roll his eyes at the floating pair, he was about to say something when he became aware of something covering his mouth. Quickly his awareness took note of his bound arms as he tries to move them. Slowly his memory return to him, Ying quickly glances up suspiciously at the eyes until he realize the twinkling eyes were familiar. An image of a girly looking man they left in the inlet earlier.

Leo eyes twinkle mischievously, watching a still daze Ying study him confusedly. Leo immediately locks on the spark in Ying's eyes, as they slowly but surely return to the velvet crimson they once were. After, what Leo guess, waiting for a few seconds of Ying remembering everything of that day did Ying glare at him with accusing eyes.

Leo's hand quickly rises up in a surrendering gesture saying, "Hey, I wasn't the one that bound and gag you. I just saved your butt from becoming tonight's dinner special." Ying rose a brow in question and Leo continue, "I suspect you remember me at the auction making bids on you," Ying nod for him to continue after he glares at him, "hey I was trying to save you, not eat you. Besides I don't like seafood and it smells badly."

Ying's brow twitch in annoyance as did his tail, since he has not gain full control of his drugged body. "I know that was uncalled for. Well anyway, after the auction I followed you guys to the restaurant but decided it was too open for me to make a move. So I waited to only run into your girlfriend at the pier." Leo continues but stop at Ying's raised brow at the last part.

Leo sighs, "Jun, the mermaid, your friend." Ying's eyes spark in recognition but then darken as if saying, 'she's not my girlfriend.' Leo rolls his eyes, "Yeah I know, she said the same thing. Well anyway we're supposed to meet her at the inlet, so if you don't mind holding off your questions I like to get moving." Leo said as he got up. Ying grunts gaining Leo's attention, "What?"

Ying glances down at the gag and then back up at Leo as if asking him to remove it. "Ok, fine I'll remove it, but you have to remain quiet." Leo said as he bends over untying the gag. Ying rolls his eyes as Leo's comment. Leo stands back up with gag in hand, "Thank you." Whispers Ying as he breathes through his mouth free of obstruction, a few times.

Leo nods as he walks over to the bend and checking if the close was clear. Seeing the street was barren Leo returns to Ying attempting to break out of the knots. "Hey can you, whoa!" starts Ying but only ends up yelling as Leo toss him onto his shoulder. "Shush, they might hear you. Besides we don't have enough time and it's unsafe to untie you here." Leo quickly comments as he takes to the street, heading in the direction of the piers.

"Um, wouldn't it be better to go by..." starts Ying but was interrupt by Leo saying, "No advising the rescuer." Ying's brow twitch as his head steams slightly in annoyance at Ying. He huff while mumbling under his breathe about Leo being an idiot. Leo chuckles as he turns a corner. Suddenly Leo skids to a halt, staring wide eyed at the small congregation of men blocking the path.

"Well, good evening boys."

The crowd part ways allowing the chef to walk up to the front, as Ying tenses in Leo's hold at the male's voice. Sizzling sapphires locks with beady blacks, sizing the other from where they stood. The chef quickly glances at Ying and then comments, "I don't appreciate people stealing my main dishes. But in this case since he's unharmed, I'll make you a deal, if you hand him over these guys here will allow you to go unscathed."

Ying catches his breath at the chef's alluring offer for his rescuer, but sadly not for him. Leo stands where he was at in a thoughtful manner, but inwardly knew that it was not an option he could take. "That's nice of you to offer, but I have to decline." Leo answers then quickly turn tail back the way he came.

Ying blinks owlishly at the furious men stun slightly by the quick move Leo made. "Why did you not accept the offer?" Ying questions while looking at the back of Leo's head. "Does it matter?" Leo huffs out as the group of men decided to go after them. "Yes it does." Ying answers, knowing that it truly does not matter, but he was more curious than truly needing to know.

Leo huffs in annoyance at Ying, instead of answering his question Leo grunts quietly, "Damn how much do you weigh?" as he falters slightly from jumping down some stairs. Crimsons flash dangerously, and sapphires saw a flash of silvery blue before the ground, suddenly, greet him with open arms. Leo lies in the dirt as Ying grunts in contact with the dirt as well. They both remain there until Leo spoke.

Leo slowly looks up at Ying with accusing sapphire, "Why did you hit me...with...with that battering ram you call a tail?" Ying, during Leo's statement, glares at him, "Last time I check the rescuer doesn't complain about the rescue and they would have had a better idea of escaping through the alleyway!" Both eyes lock on each other as the testosterone level began to rise.

"May be if the rescue wasn't so damn heavy, the rescuer wouldn't be complaining!"

"Well may be if the rescuer wasn't so weak and has a lack of common sense and strategies, they would have been out of here. And the rescue is not heavy!"

"How can you say that? You weigh like what a ton?"

Ying's brow twitches as he grounds out, "I. Don't. Weigh. A. Ton."

Leo snorts as he sits up, "Please with that tail of yours, you're like a ton Ying." Ying rolls his eyes at Leo's persistence. "How do you know my name, when in the short time I've known you I never gave it to you?"

"From your girlfriend, Jun was it."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ying repeats as Leo roll his eyes and said, "Sure whatever, name's Leo by the way." Ying raises a brow in question at the foreign name, but before anything else could be said. Leo grabs a startle Ying and continues fleeting with an unhappy Ying in toll.

The inlet, off from the far reaches of town, sleeps soothingly under heaven's tranquil dark hair with sparkling diamonds weave into her long tresses. The queen of slumber clings to night's dark tresses as she watches her children sleep under her guarding presence. In the far corner of the serene inlet, rests a little enclosing nestle amongst a cluster of small rocks. A sleeping beauty with long blue hair, moonlight skin, and a sapphire tail occupies the little enclosing.

Jun lounges diagonally across the rocky landing, with the tip of her fin touching the water as it hangs over the rocky edge. She sighs dramatically as she turns onto her side causing the water to stir. Her small hands lazily draw in circular motion on the steel ground. As her tail quietly sways back and forth, she glances up at the majestic queen dangling in the dark tresses and sighs once more thinking, _'I hope they're doing ok?'_

"Idiot!" yells Ying as Leo skids around a corner of a building as the sound of angry men increase in steady volume behind them. "Hey I didn't know they would be waiting at the pier!" Leo yells swerving to the right as a small glinting projectile slice through where he once was. "Also how was I supposed to they would arm themselves in the short time we lost them."

Ying glares at his rescuer's head, "Anyone with their right mind would have known, oomph" starts Ying but then grunts as Leo swerves around another corner almost off kilter their balance. "That they would have armed themselves as well as wait to ambush them at the most obvious place they know we head to." Ying grunts some more as Leo jumps over a small flight of stairs while shirking another shower of small projectiles.

Leo pause for a few seconds catching his breath, then thrust himself forward when the hoard crest the flight of stairs. "Why head to the pier anyway? Isn't there other water access points here?" Ying questions the back of Leo, not wishing to see the eyes of raging_ Hungry _beasts. Ying grunts as Leo hugs to a corner as more small projectile whizz pass the tips of their hair. _'That was too close.'_ Think both youth while sighing in shaken relief.

"There is, but since this is also my _FIRST_ time being here. I have no clue how to get to them. Besides going by the way of the pier was the only way I knew how to reach the inlet." Leo comments as he practically leaps up two flights of stairs. "Man this place sure love stairs." Ying grunts in agreement and discomfort as he braces himself against Leo's slender sharp shoulder.

Quickly silence accompanied the two as Leo runs on dodging projectiles and maneuvering around his surroundings. "Can't you run a little smoother?"

"Can you be less heavy?"

Ying glares at Leo's head ready to whack him in the chest again, "Don't even think about using that battering ram! As I said once I'll say it again, no back rescue talking from the rescue." Ying huff as he mutters about incompetent scrawny rescuers, Leo quietly growls at the comment and have a feeling Ying purposely said it loud enough for him to hear, if the little triumphant snort said anything about.

Leo did an inhumanely sharp turn around a corner causing Ying to yelp as Leo's shoulder stab into his exposed stomach. Leo triumphantly snorts in his own right at an irritated Ying. Both males fail to notice the change of scenery until it was too late. Leo returns to focusing on escaping to skid to a halt before a brick wall.

Ying grunts as his body buckle forward and back from the sudden end. "What are you doing, trying to give me whiplash?" Ying mutters angrily at Leo, "No, but we reach a dead end." Ying spare a glance behind him, seeing the brick wall. Quickly he turns to the steadily growing sound of pattering footsteps preceded by the hues of the torches.

Ying quickly study the alleyway looking for any possible escape. He notices an inconspicuous dark rotting door to his right sitting idly by in the shadows. "Leo, there's an old door to your left behind you." Ying quickly directs as the hoard appear in the alleyway. Leo turns facing the hoard of beastly men as Ying faces the brick wall.

Leo quickly glances to the door, then the slowly looming hoard, and back at the door judging he would be able to make it to the door and escape. The men snicker as they saw their prey caught in a corner. Sapphire stare into opaque beady eyes for a second, then Leo quickly shoots for the door. The chef quickly moves to stop him with the crowd following quickly after.

Leo made it to the door before the hoard could reach them and kick in the door with great force; it was knock off the hinges completely. Quickly the two enter the building with the hoard not too far behind them. Quickly everyone realize they were in an abandon building, after a few times they almost fell through the feeble rotten floors.

"This is nuts." Grunts Ying as Leo not only dodge small projectiles but also evading thin rotten boards in their escape. "I. Couldn't. Agree. More." Grounds out Leo as he jumps from the second floor of the faulty building as small projectiles zip pass his head with merely an inch between them. Leo lands hard on the ground, almost falling off his feet. Luckily, he rights himself as he heads for a bolted door.

Sapphire eyes glare at the door as he stops for a few gauging the possible strength of chains and locks. Ying glances curiously behind him then quickly turn his attention to the hoard bounding down the banister as they had done earlier. He glances quickly at the thinking Leo then back to the advancing hoard. Ying quickly mutters for Leo to hurry up and do something or else they will be capture.

Leo glances back at the crouching hoard, preparing to pounce on them at any moment. He only had one shot. Leo quickly aim his outstretch hand to the bolted door, a swirl of blue glowing liquid-like solid form in his hand. Slowly it form and solidify into a spherical orb pulsing in his hand like a heartbeat. Ying slowly look behind him when he notice the bluish glow reflecting off the walls, floor, and the astonish hoard.

Quickly, he turns away when an explosion erupts and a storm of debris and dust encompass them.

The night was still and calm in Hsiao.

All here, people were sound asleep under the watchful gaze of the queen of slumber.

All was good for the people of Hsiao.

An explosion in the heart of the seaport town, destroy the very foundation of the serene palace of the queen of slumber. Hsiao's people race to their windows or outside to see dark toxic abyss lumbers slowly towards the throne of the queen of slumber. The people, in alarm, wonder what could be happening in their beloved Hsiao's heart.

Coughs consume the atmosphere as a shadowy form stumbles from the smoke. The smoke clears as Leo with Ying in tow stumbles to the other side of the street. "What. The. Hell. Happen. There?" grouches Ying as he body works to remove the polluted air from his lungs.

Leo leans against the supporting wall wheezing as he gains his bearings and strength. "What...did...it...look...like?" Leo questions as if the whole thing was obvious even for a baby to recognize it. "I know what happen and what it is," Ying retorts understanding the underline tone Leo used, "My question is...how you were able to do that?"

Leo smirks to himself quietly saying, "There's a lot you don't know about me." At first Ying thought, he heard things since Leo spoke it so quietly, but after a while realize he did speak. Teal brows squeeze together as he became curious at Leo's tone. Before he could act on the impulse, Leo quickly runs to the right.

The hoard of men one by one, appears from the wreckage coughing and hacking a storm. After a while, they all started to growl and mutter amongst themselves about the damage this stranger in just one night. The grouches and growls cease when the chef appears from the rumble of the building. His gaze quickly looks to the right as the tail end of Leo and Ying disappear from view.

"Come on boys." Growls the chef as he runs in the same direction, and the hoard nipping their neighbors' heels wanting to be next to the chef. Knowing that is where the action will be at when they catch the meat and the meat snatcher.

Leo hugs another corner as projectiles slice close to him and his precious cargo, Ying. He pauses aiming his hand to the pursuing hoard firing off three small consecutive balls of solidify glowing matter at them. The men growl and howl as they cower away from balls of glowing matter's explosions.

Using the temporary discomfort of the hoard effectively, Leo resumes running with Ying grunting at the thirty-second changes. The black mask, shielding Leo's identity from the world, slowly unravels from its tie. Leo skids around another corner as small projectiles fly pass the crown of his head. His loose mask quickly hitchhikes with the small items leaving their master's moonlight skin and stardust hair expose to the outside world.

However, Leo did not pay it any mind, he was focus solely on the distance between them, Ying and Leo, compare to the roars and growls of prowling hoard. He turns into an alleyway, with promise of escape, as the hoard slowly close in on them. Ying grunts as he softly collides with Leo's head.

Shortly Leo skids to a halt as he faces another dead end. Ying grunts at the jolting stop, and curious as to why they stop. However, decided against it for favor of feigning innocent since they were in another alleyway. Nevertheless, he did hazard a look up as the hues of light travel down the narrow passageway and the growls and yipping of hungry predators bounce off the stony walls.

Leo quickly turns facing the hoard, while Ying faces another wall hindering their escape. Again. The chef purrs in contentment, seeing how he had them corner. Leo studies his surroundings hoping to see any inconspicuous openings like last time. "Looks like your lucks run out." Comments the chef as the hoard spreads open, effectively closing any openings they could slip through the defense.

Leo quietly growls at the honest statement, Ying mutters under his breath about the fact Leo willingly run into a dead-end, again and there was no escape this time. Leo keeps his eyes on the men as he address Ying in a quiet voice, "You sure there's no escape?" Ying looks over at him with an exasperate expression, "Yes I'm sure. The only two ways we can escape is by going up or head to our grave. I should be happy you will be the first one in the grave, but envious that yours will be directly."

Leo rolls his eyes at Ying's so optimistic expression, "Relax. I promise I was going to return you to your girlfriend safe and unscathed." Casually replies Leo to a tire Ying. "She's not my girlfriend, and how are you going to do that..._FLY _us out of here?" Ying questions with his voice saturated in sarcasm. Leo smirks quietly at Ying's sarcastic statement, _'You don't know how right you are.'_

"I have to say, you gave us quite a run boy. However, I'm happy to say, it's over. You should have taken my offer when you had the chance. Any last words?" victoriously speaks the chef as the hoard snickers and chuckles in the background. Leo stares at the chef and the dirty hairy faces of the hoard.

"Yeah, that was a nice offer...for a coward and an unhonorable man. However, I made a promise to someone I would return him to them, safe and unscathed; I tend to keep my promises. Nevertheless, as I said, it's a good offer but I have to decline. So see yea around, but we got to fly."

The men and Ying raised their brows at the last comment, for a second. Leo quickly illuminates as his hair and loose clothing levitates in the air. Ying looks at Leo with alarm, as he crouches down as if ready to thrust himself into the air. The men and chef stand there amaze at the glowing little man, and slowly back away as the light surrounding, him brightens into a blinding blue.

Ying gulps as Leo jumps into the air as beams of white light burst into a shower feathers from his back. Leo quickly soars to the sky as two medium long feather covered appendages glide on the raising current. Ying sputters since some feathers got into his mouth, and look down seeing the ground disappear from sight.

Leo quietly closes his eyes as the rushing wind shapes around his body, and racing through his stardust hair. Ying cautiously peers at Leo a little stun from the fact he, a merman, was flying. "Y-you...can...fly?" stutters Ying as he looks back down to see only sea of dark fluff. Leo chuckles at Ying's astounded tone, "Yes I can. As I said before, there's a lot about me you don't know."

Ying nods while studying Leo's wings as he a certain lesson from his studies return to him, "I remember a tale, a teacher once told, about a unique group of surface dwellers." Ying comments casually while studying his surroundings.

"These surface dwellers, as I was told, where no ordinary group. My teacher told us they lived in the sky and atop mountains instead of the surface. So technically, they were not surface dwellers. They really should be consider as sky dwellers. Especially since it was believe, they had wings making them the angels of Ai. But they died out during and after the Great Fall."

Throughout Ying's telling of what he knew, he watches carefully Leo's body language to see if he would try to bluff it. He felt Leo's shoulders sag slightly and the rest of him shrinks into himself slowly. "It must be lonely, knowing you're the last of...the Nirvanians." Ying comments in a solemn tone.

Leo sighs at Ying's statement, "Yes it is lonely. I can say it's downright torturous." Comments Leo as he slowly descends passes the clouds. Ying nods as they fell into companionable silence. "Well that explains a lot of things about you." Ying comments gaining Leo's attention, "Like what?"

"You having such a small feminine body, I mean in order for you to fly you have to have light frame. This also explains why about your special abilities as well as your inept ability to perform a decent rescue," Notes Ying as he remembers the mediocre rescue and their first meeting. Leo's brow tics, as he descent to the crystal water quickens in pace.

Ruby pink eyes languidly observe a dainty-like finger tracing invisible circles into harden smooth dirt floor. They quickly glance out into the simmering water as the queen of slumber hangs low in her darkly horizon. _'They should be here by now.' _Irritably thinks the ruby pinks as they flop unceremoniously onto the rocky ledge. The ruby pinks gaze into endless pit of blackish grey as the lulling midnight breezes surfs the serene inlet surface.

After a few minutes, the ruby pinks looks to the surface, anticipating for something to happen. They quickly dim with worry since it yields nothing fruitful. _'They should be here, why haven't they arrived yet, it's midnight and Leo fails to show up, could something have happen to them? Could they be taking their sweet time getting here? When will they get here?'_ thinks the pink eyes as they shut tight in frustration.

As if heaven heard her plea, a distant yell chimes in the thunderous silence. Ruby pinks fly open as they quickly look to the water, just in time to see a bluish green blur body slams into the flawless water. The eyes quickly scurry to the edge, hastily yet slow, unsure to allow her hope to overtake her. Nevertheless, she learns her hope was not as naïve as she thought it was. Harmonious chuckles tame the startle environment. The ruby pink quickly zero in on a familiar person clad in black, with long silver hair and sparkling sapphire eyes.

The ruby pinks shine in happiness and relief at the sight of Leo, though quite curious as to how he had procured wings. Quickly the ruby pinks look to the bubbling surface, pose in ready after they deduce the possible identity of the bluish green blob crashing into the water not too long ago. Its heart exploded the moment Ying breeches the surface spluttering all kinds of profanity at a now sniggering Leo. The ruby pink quickly found itself in the water heading towards Ying.

Velvet crimsons glares angrily into the dark horizons at the crumble sniggering form of Leo. "You idiot! You could have killed me!" Ying yells as Leo slowly tames his sniggers, "Sorry about that...guess you were heavier than we thought." Ying's brow tics at Leo's well played revenge on Ying's comment earlier, that he figure more or less cause Leo to _accidently _lose his grip.

He remain quiet for a few minutes thinking of something when suddenly a force he couldn't comprehend slam right into him screaming out his name in an inhumanely octave. Leo brow rises as he witness a blue blob take Ying under, while screaming at the top of its tongue. He blinks once, than twice, _'Man, she is strong.'_

Ying stills as the force grips his upper torso tightly while blubbering about him being there and alive. A little belatedly, his daze psyche register and recognize the blubbering tone belonging to someone he knew. He looks down to see thick long blue hair framing the heart shape face of a woman he knew very well, which was looking at him with relieve ruby pink eyes.

Jun stops when velvet crimsons interlock with ruby pinks, it felt like eternity to them, which in reality it was only a good hot thirty seconds. Ying's eyes soften at the sight of a worried and frighten Jun, two emotions that did not belong on this one person in Ying's personal opinion. "Jun," he calmly speaks as he went to show comfort to her. However, the bindings halt his movements.

Jun quickly look down at the bindings for a minute confused, "Oh wait." Jun tells as she heads back to the landing. Ying floats in place curious about what she went to do, he did not have to wonder long. Jun return with a sack and her double headed blue spear. Both of Ying's brows were up when he saw her weapon, wondering why she brought that with her. Then he remember when Leo told him of running into Jun in the pier, so he deduce Jun had plan on saving him on her own.

"Hold still." Orders Jun as she places the tip of one of the sharp ends on the binds knot. She quickly went to work. Ying would glance once in a while back at her, softly smiling at the determine look that conquer her face. After what felt like hours, which in truth it been twenty minutes, Ying was free of the binds. He faces Jun, while rubbing his sore wrist, to thank her. The thank you was body slam out of him when Jun pounces on him.

His arms automatically wrap around her small frame, as she bury her face in his chest. Ying smiles a small smile while rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's ok Jun. I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about." Ying calmly speaks in soft tones as if he was talking to the twelve year old Jun he remember comforting on a certain day.

Jun nods, face planted into Ying's chest...into Ying's _bare_ chest as she quickly notices. She squeaks jumping back from a confused Ying. "Jun," starts Ying but never had a chance to finish, the girl shot for the surface as if she was in need of air. Ying blinks once, then twice as he tries to figure out what cause this sudden shyness.

He follows her at a more leisurely pace.

Leo hovers in the air, wings stroking every few minutes, above the spot he witness Ying and the blob, Jun, went under. At first glance, he appears calm and collected, at second glance, calm and may be not as collected as the first time. The third glance, you realize he appear down right bored and highly impatient.

You wonder why he was bored and impatient; he would tell you it was Ying and Jun's fault. If you ask him why, he would tell you because they been under for HOURS. He has as much patience as the next person, but his always falls short of a normal, smart, and healthy person's patience. Therefore, when bubbles started to break the calm surface, you could say he was relieved.

Sapphire eyes watch Jun burst from below almost red like a tomato and Ying following suit a few minutes later but confused as he, Leo, was. Velvet crimson became stormy crimsons in concern for the suddenly red girl. "Is there something wrong, Jun?" Ying questions moving over to the glowing Jun. Leo raise a brow at the sight of a blushing Jun, in his personal opinion she was cute blushing, but he wonder why the girl was blushing.

He quickly looks over at Ying, quickly noticing a subtle difference that he did took note of earlier that day, or technically yesterday since it pass midnight. Ying was topless. He deduce Jun never seen him without a top before, he snickers softly. However, his snickers cease when he realize one important aspect.

They were ignoring him.

Liking being the center of attention Leo loudly remarks, "So you guys decided to grace me with your presence." Ying stops in his pursuit in favor of listening and remarking to Leo's upcoming comment. Jun, gratefully, looks up at Leo too curious about he was going to say. Both Ying and Jun, assume it was not good, judging by Leo's mischievous smirk and the sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm glad too, I started to wonder if you two where reacquainting with each other. And to think you two aren't even marry, heck not evening dating." Leo finishes with a sly look in his eyes. Ying and Jun's brows identically raised in confusion. Ying was the first out of the two to register what Leo had just said, and just implied with his statement.

Ying face burn bright red, then glares at Leo when he heard Jun squeak in shock indicating she just understood his implication. "Pervert," yells Ying and Jun simultaneously, "We wouldn't even dare attempt that!" Leo was rolling in the air laughing his self to an early grave.

"You two wouldn't even dare what?" questions a deep new voice, causing all three youth to turn to the intruder.

"Who are you?"

"Daddy?"

"Your highness...general...sir?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next installment...man if I hadn't forgot to upload this chapter here too I would say I'm on a roll. LOL! **

* * *

><p>The Journey begins<p>

Ruby pink, velvet crimson, and sparkling sapphire all look over at a familiar looking group, well to the ruby pink and velvet crimson. Ju-long with First General Yao and a small force stare at the three youth curiously. "Daddy!" nervously cries Jun as her posture stiffens as if she had a rod connected to her spine.

Ying and Leo notice the strain atmosphere surrounding Jun's small frame at the Neo-Atlantian king and his forces arrival. "Jun?" Ying questions as he glances at the King noticing his twitching brow. _'What did she do this time?'_ Ju-long studies the three checking for any injury or mishap.

When ruby pink came upon Ying, dread quickly made way to relief. Even though he decided not to send a rescue at first, but it change after Jun's...ultimatum. He still worried about Ying and knew that if Jun had waited a little longer to sulk he would have already sent a force out to retrieve Ying. No matter what his Second General Ling said.

His eyes quickly skim over his fidgeting Jun. Ju-long found two emotions occupying his being now, and both of them vie for dominance over the other. When his sage eyes clash with a pair of similar feminine eyes, the ire he felt at Jun's impromptu ultimatum rose to power ready to unleash its fury. However, pride, a fatherly pride towards his precious daughter, halts ire's rising ascent to power.

Ju-long, suspect this to being partial towards his little princess. Now he understood his beloved's ire towards their daughter's behavior, behavior that she claims he fosters and nurtures. _'I have to show her my gratitude,' _Thinks Ju-long as his attention quickly set its sights on a foreign being hovering above them.

Ju-long, King of Neo-Atlantis did not know what to make of what he saw. There before him and his men hovers a being believed to have been dead a little over ten thousand years. The being was a member of a group that was the first to fall at the hands of They. However, this supposedly 'deceased' being hovers in the air before him looking down curiously at him.

'_I never thought I would see a sky dweller in the flesh,'_ Ju-long studies the being closely, _'What they say is true, they have skin as fair as the moon, hair as bright as the stars, and small fragile frames equip for the sky.'_

Ju-long quickly remembered why he was there and what was asks earlier. "Ying...Jun," the two said youth focus on Ju-long, "what was the thing you two wouldn't dare do?" His brow rose at the identical burning faces of both youth. "N-no-nothing!" stutters the two while Leo snickers above them.

Leo's snickering ceases when Ju-long's gaze land on him. "What's so funny angel?" Leo studies Ju-long taking note of his attire. _'He must be some important figure or something.'_ Thinks Leo as he decided to answer the merman, who can only be Jun's father base off his judgment. "Nothing of your concern sir... who are you?"

"This is Neo-Atlantian king Ju-long, Jun's father! Show respect towards those who deserve it!" Ying quickly answers feeling irritated at Leo's disrespect. "Do not worry yourself Ying, how could he have known when he has never heard of me before. This is correct, yes?" spoke Ju-long curious about how this boy irritated Ying so quickly.

Leo quickly looks at Ju-long shock, '_This is the Atlantian King!_' he quickly looks down at Jun as the last part of Ying's statement finally registers with him. "This may put a damper in my plans." Leo loudly thought causing the others to look at him curiously.

"Plans?"

"Plans...what plans?"

Leo studies his audience, his gaze landing on Ju-long gauging possible responses to what he was about to say. He quickly glances down at Jun and Ying also gauging their reaction, more specifically Ying's. Leo could imagine how Jun would respond. After his quick assessment, Leo decide to just go straight to the point, there was no reason for him to flutter around the topic like a frighten bird.

"Jun and Ying travelling with me in search of a place, that is either out here or on the main land."

Everyone stares at Leo as he returns the stares. He quickly notices Jun turning away from his eyes and slowly, and I mean so slow twenty snails would pass her, away from Ying and further from her father. She planned to be far away from the two males when they explode, she always found it eerie how similar in personality they were.

As if, time had unfroze, "JUN!"

Youthful ruby pink stares innocently into a pair of identically flaming ruby pinks and velvety crimson eyes. "What?" ask Jun in a baffle voice hoping that her innocent façade would work as it always has. However, both males spurred irritation made them immune to the Neo-Atlantian Princess's charm.

"Jun...Where did he get the idea?"

Jun looks at Ying when he asked, a nervous chuckle bubbles out of her throat, "I don't know what he means." Quickly, both furious males turn towards Leo, who watched the display curiously since he expected them to turn on him. "Well?" snaps Ju-long as he glares at the winged-male.

Leo chuckles quietly to himself looking pass the fuming mermen with eyes of disbelief and betrayal. "Jun," gasp Leo causing the mermen to turn to the shaken princess, "did you forget the promise you made at the pier after you recruited me in Ying's rescue mission." Jun looks at the three men.

Pink eyes irritatingly glare at Leo's laughing sapphire when they met.

Pink eyes gaze innocently at her father's demanding pinks.

Pink eyes gaze pleadingly into stern regarding crimson when Jun and Ying's eyes met each other.

Jun's shoulders droop down in defeat, after the three males stare at her without waiver. A sigh escape her lips before she mutters a reply. Both Jun's father and Ying hum out in question as they expectantly wait for a louder answer.

"Yes." Answer Jun as she twists her hands together innocently while looking to the side shyly.

"Jun," the said mermaid looks up at her friend since she was six, "was this your only option?" Ying questions while watching Jun nod in response. Jun and Ying look at one another for a few minutes, "I'm guessing you want to go through with it?" Ying questions as Jun nods again.

Ying sighs in amusement at the person he known since he was seven. "You never change." quietly comments Ying while looking at Jun, "When do want us to meet you Leo?" Jun smiles brightly at Ying. Leo open his mouth to speak, "Now wait just a minute!" interrupts Ju-long while staring at the two youth.

"I DO NOT REMEMBER GIVING MY DAUGHTER PERMISSION TO GO ON THIS LITTLE JOURNEY! " Ying was about ready to respectively retort when Ju-long continue onward, "And, Ying have you even consider what this would do to your mother?" any argument Ying had disappear at the mention of his mother. "Your mother is besides herself right now about you; how do you think she will cope with you on a journey?"

Ying's gaze drops at the grief he knew his mother would have. His hands fists together as his eye focus on a distant memory his knuckles pale white from the increase pressure of his tighten fist. Crimson eyes returns to the present reality at the soft pressure on his shoulders. Sad Crimson turn to empathetic ruby pinks as both owners remain in comfortable morbid silence.

"Father," Jun turns to the spoken person never removing her hand from Ying's stiff shoulder, which relaxes a millionth fraction from what it was before. Ju-long hum in nonchalant manner as if his daughter could not move him. "I know you don't want to..."

"Then don't say it! Now let's return home, both your mothers are worry."

"Ju-Ju!"

Ju-long freezes as everyone look towards him in worry. The name return but much softer than last time it was spoken. He turn to look into ruby pink daringly bore into his very being, "you taught me to never leave a debt unpaid. Let us, Ju-Ju, let us go and pay back our debt." Ju-long's hands tighten into fist as his determination slowly crack under his endearing daughter's care.

"Jun," force Ju-long after Jun repeated the name again with her pleading eyes. Father and daughter. Ruler and heir. King and princess. Face each other, judging, pleading, and conveying their thoughts and worries to the other. The air still and silence. Anticipation occupies the inlet. Merman and non-merman alike stiff in apprehension, to who will be the victor in this ancient old standoff.

"Jun." implores Ju-long one more time at his stubborn child, heir, and precious treasure. However, Jun his ever so faithful student strongly follow his teachings to the tee never failing to impress him with her stubbornness. Ju-long turns his back towards Jun hiding a small bittersweet but proud smile, _'just like her mother.'_

"It is true; I prefer to not leave a debt untouched." Starts Ju-long turning around to the eager face of his daughter, "And, I know that if I refuse to allow you, you would go through with it anyway as you have already shown." Ying and Leo snort at the statement earning them a glare and an elbow in the gut. Well Ying received the elbow since he was right next to Jun, while Leo hovers in the safety of the sky.

Ju-long softly chuckle as he watch Ying rub his side softly while half-heartedly glare at Jun. "I permit you two to travel with this sky-dweller under the obligation of your debt repaid to him," Jun screams out a victory as Ying smiles at Jun as she dance around him. "HOWEVER!" Jun halt in her enjoyment looking at her father curiously.

"I will only allow this with one condition...you wait a week before you depart for your journey."

"What!" Ju-long stare at his irritated daughter who was about to decline when, "That is a reasonable request sire, don't you agree Leo?" Jun turn disbelieving eyes to Ying who pointedly ignores her in favor of seeing what Leo would say. Leo lazily drifts in the air while he studies the speck of pink and purple sky hinting to the evident breaking dawn. _'Hm, this will give me time to gather supplies and complete my business on Kiwi Island.'_

Leo looks down at the others and nod, "I'm fine with that plan, just meet me at Kiwi Island, at the end of the week." Ju-long nods, "Very well, they shall meet you then. We shall take our leave; we do not need to make your mothers worry further than they already have." Jun sputters in disbelief between all three and about to make her objections known but stop at Ying's touch, she turn to him when he mutter something softly to her.

Jun huffs in irritation but quietly follows her father with Ying following close behind with the general and men. Leo for the second time in the inlet watch as tails reflects the rays of a new day. After the last of the mermen disappear in the water, did Leo turn and fly away from Hsiao Island, knowing it was best for him not to return to the once peaceful town.

Somewhere in the heart of Hsiao, a group of men slump together in front of a restaurant. A beaten looking restaurant, its windows shattered, walls coated with egg yolks, paint, and any liquid substance the attacker, or attackers, laid their hands on. The restaurant's sign clings to the lone hinge gripping the building as if it was about to die.

The slump men jump at a growl coming from a lone male staring angrily at his livelihood...his legacy. _'That good for nothing brat, he took away my main dish, that bra...no freak,' _ an image of Leo sprouting wings came into mind his obsidian eyes narrow, _'what was he...that freak. In all my years...I have never met a person with wings...or could fly for that matter. What is that kid?'_

The chef so caught up in his thoughts failed to notice the slump men straighten as they watch something coming towards them. "Excuse me?" The chef glances over his shoulder to see two cloak figures, one black and the other indigo. The black cloaked figure was small and dainty compare to the indigo-cloaked figure, which was large and massive.

"What?" bark the chef while turning to the pair.

"We're wondering if you may have seen someone?" ask the indigo-cloaked figure, the chef notice a metallic staff with a spear-like tip cross head. The chef's beady eyes slither over to the black-cloaked figure, noting the quiver of arrows, and bow strap to their back. "Have I seen someone, sure I seen someone...lots of someones. If you give me a description than may be just maybe I remember this someone you speak of."

The black-cloaked figure huffs in irritation, the cloak fans out indicating the person under the cloak has their hands on their hips. "This..._someone_...that we're looking for is a unique individual. He has long, some would describe as, luscious starlight hair with sapphire eyes and a pale complexion. At first glance this person would appear to be feminine, but I assure you...he's all male."

The chef's eyes flashes angrily but as quick as they flash they return to normal when he question, "This person has starlight hair you say?" Both the cloaked figures had sawn his eyes flash earlier and could tell he was about to lie, "Yes he does." The indigo-cloaked figure tensely responds.

"Nope, never seen anyone like that." The chef answers nonchalantly. The slumped men, who were part of the hunting party after the mermen, stare at the chef as if he has a second head. The cloaked figures stand before him and the others quickly as they assess his reply. "You don't say," replies the indigo-cloaked figure in a sickly surprise tone.

The chef nods in reply to the cloaked figure. They stand before one another staring at the other. A soft breeze shifts the cloaks and apron, the chef's, aside as it passes them. The chef did the first of three bad things today. He turns his back on the silent indigo-cloaked figure, dismissing him as if he was nothing but a street urchin.

He starts to walk towards his restaurant, preparing to restore it to its former glory. He halts at the firm grasp on his shoulder. He turns to see a pale hand attach to the indigo-cloaked figure. The chef raises an eyebrow in question, "Are you sure you haven't seen anyone of that description?"

He then did the second of the three bad things today, the chef smirks, deviously innocent, while saying, "I haven't seen anyone of that...wait I have. There's this old man with blue eyes and silver hair that frequents here. Could he be the one you're looking for?" The chef laughs at his own joke as he brushes off the cloaked figure's hand off arrogantly.

He, again, heads back to his restaurant as if he was king. The chef took two blissful steps, suddenly pain shock his right side as he bashes into the incoming ground hard. Automatically, his hand moves to comfort the pain but instead he stifles a yell as another painful shockwave washes down his arm to his opposite side.

He looks forward to see a black reinforce leather boot crushing his hand into dust. Since he focuses on the boot, he notices the shadow over him. He squints up at the glowing silhouette of the hunch indigo-cloaked figure. On further investigation, he saw the same pale hand with its twin holding a metallic pole.

The indigo-cloaked figure disdainfully looks down at the man, "Now...I'm going to ask once again. I recommend you answer me...truthfully...or else. Where did you see him?" The chef did the third of the three bad things for the day, "I do-o-o-o-ON'T!" the indigo-cloaked figure twist his staff in the wound.

"You were saying?" The indigo-cloaked figure questions as he continues twisting the staff deeper into the chef's wound. "I...I...I...don...I don...I...I don...I...I...I have!" yells the chef ceasing the searing pain immediately. "I have seen him," wheezes the chef. The indigo-cloaked figure expectantly glowers pass his nose to the crumble man.

"I'd seen him last night...he...he stolen a merman that I won at an auction. Me and some man chased him all over the town."

"Where is he?"

"I...I...I...d-d-do-don...I don't know. We had him corner in an alleyway...than...than suddenly he sprouted wings and flew away. We...we...we couldn't find him after that."

The indigo-cloaked figure stand over the chef for a few minutes, again assessing what he said to him. He glances over at his silent companion, the black-cloaked figure, who looks straight at him from the dark depths of their hood. He steps away from the chef while swiping his staff in the air, dislodging the blood on its sharp head.

"Thank you for your assistance," says the indigo-cloaked figure the chef glowers up at the cloaked figure's back failing to notice the slight telling movements of the other. However, the indigo-cloaked figure did notice. "However...your usefulness in this world has ended." The chef, confuse, looks up at the cloaked figure about ready to voice his confusion. Instead, a flash of silver glint across his throat.

The chef gags in shock, as the ground, at the cloaked figure's feet, is shower with blood.

The slumped men at the restaurant had remained silent during the whole confrontation between the chef and the cloaked figure. However, the moment the chef's blood spilt they return to reality and yelled as they shot up to their feet. "Cursed filth." Mutters the indigo-cloaked figure as he swipe his staff again, dislodging the blood.

However, they stop when the black-cloaked figure step forward. The indigo-cloaked figure looks up questionably at the other, who raised a perfectly tan hand pointing behind them. The indigo-cloaked figure turns around to see the trembling men, "Ah yes, the other cursed filth."

The indigo-cloaked figure turn around as the black-cloaked figure removes their bow and sets their arrow on the bowstring. The men, similar to the chef, did three stupid things today. The first was remain there as the chef was brought down, the second was they revealed their presence to the cloaked figures when the chef was killed, the third was they slowly congregated together instead of running in different direction away from the two.

The black-cloaked figure brings both bow and arrow up and poses to fire, as the indigo-cloaked figure holds his staff up ready to charge. "Thank you for your assistance as well...and have a great day." An arrow flies towards the petrified men as the indigo-cloaked figure steams straight for them behind the arrow.

Far away in the ocean below the dawn was breaking over the coral reef to a wonderful city with a castle residing in its heart. A gentle current rushes through the city towards the castle. As if it had its own awareness, the current rolls around the castle, instead going straight at it, bypassing an occupied balcony.

Resting on the balcony's coral rail, ruby pink eyes study the broaching rays invading her wonderful city. A second current drift by lifting up her river-like blue hair, a sigh escape Jun's lips as she tuck back a few naughty strays. After resetting her hair in order, Jun returns to resting on her railings. It been exactly a week since her and Ying's encounter with Leo, and it has been a busy week at that.

Their return trip was uneventful and tense; no one dared to speak in ire's domineering presence. They all knew that if one syllable were uttered all of Triton and Calypso's fury would be unleashed. When they made it home, they received a hearty welcome by the servants and mothers, especially Ying.

Jun was hug and kiss by her mother, who also looked her over for any damage. But, stop at Jun and her father's reassurance. However, Jun was more focus on the reunion between mother and son, Zhin and Ying. She watches Zhin, Ying's mother, clung direly to Ying as if to keep him from escaping or leaving her.

She watched Ying's resilient form encompass his mother's fragile form, she saw him rubbed soothing circles on her back as he muttered into her hair. Jun remember his mother tighten her hold on him as she worked to tame her brimming tears. Ying stopped and his hold on her tightens. He lifted his head causing his mother to tilt her head up to see his reassuring gaze.

Jun watched Ying softly spoke to his mother, who sighs in desperate relief as she gently brushes away a few stray bangs from his face. Ying directed his mother away stopping occasionally to talk to a fellow servant or comrade assuring that he was fine, while not releasing his hold on his mother.

Jun's gaze slides down to the ground below as another current brush by. _'It must have been horrible for Mrs. Zhin to sit there thinking she lost Ying forever,'_ Jun's shoulders stiffen at what almost happen,_ 'just like how she lost his father, but that didn't happen. Thankfully that didn't happen.'_ A small smile forms on Jun face as she remembers what happen on the night of their return:

_Jun lies in bed staring at the coral ceiling resting her head on her crossed arms. All of the past three to four days had finally caught to her and where running through her head. 'Ying almost died yesterday, he almost left his mother alone, and me alone as well...and all because I didn't move fast enough with the nets coming down.' Jun's gaze downcast knowing that if Ying hadn't had to urge her onward he would of escape the nets too...with her._

_She was in so much deep thought she miss the first set of soft knocks on her balcony door. However, she heard the next rather loud set of knocks. Jun left her bed to the curtain-covered door. She pulls them apart and gasps to see Ying floating there before her. She remains at her lock door looking at Ying, who stare back from behind said closed door. They remain staring at each other for a few minutes until._

"_Um...uh, Jun" said mermaid jumps from her trance causing a soft chuckle to pass Ying's lips, "I know it's hard to believe that I'm here but can't you let me in...It's freezing out here." Jun huff in annoyance at Ying causing the said merman to chuckle a little louder at her, she stare at him as if contemplating to let him in or not. She looks at him as Ying returns the action calmly. _

_She narrows her eyes at him as he raised a brow haughtily at her. Jun huffs indignantly as she unlocks her balcony and Ying softly smirks at her instead of chuckling at her. "Oh Mr. giggles-puff...why is you here at such a late hour?" questions Jun as Ying casually sits on her bed and lay down comfortably. "I came to see you." _

_Jun mimics Ying earlier action at the door, "To see me...why?" Ying props himself on his right elbow looking at Jun with hooded eyes, "I figure you would be wanting some__** friendly**__ company...especially with all that has...__**happened **__as of late." Jun looks incredulously at Ying and moves forward placing a hand on his forehead. Ying stares at Jun confuse as she softly assaulted his person. _

"_Ying...are you feeling ok?" Jun ask looking concern at him Ying raises a brow, "Yes, why you ask?" Jun stares at him and instead of answering his question directly she mutters, "In the name of Neptune...Ying you actually sounded like you where flirting!" A red hue burn a path over the bridge of Ying's nose, "N-n-n-n-n-no! I wasn't flirting! Jun stop laughing I was being serious!"_

_Jun kept on laughing if possible the laughing gotten worse the more Ying spoke. Eventually he gave up trying to reason with the bubbly girl, who was currently on the floor holding her overactive stomach. After a few moments, the room slowly calmed down with a sprout of laughter erupting every few minutes. _

_Nevertheless, the room eventually quiet down except for the panting from one breathless mermaid. Jun lies on her coral floor with eyes close and her river-like sleek hair streaming all around her head as she slowly collects herself. "Done?" Jun's eyes open to annoyed crimson darken burgundy eyes peering down at her over her beds edge attach to a teal voluminous hair. _

_Jun breathe deeply than pause for a few minutes. "Yeah, I'm done." She gets up off the coral floor, sitting down on her bed next to Ying, who scooted over for her. They remain there for a few minutes in silence, Jun sitting on her bed's edge and Ying lying across it lazily lifting and dropping his tail._

"_You don't have to go." Ying turn to Jun curiously while she stares ahead as if she said nothing. "What?" Jun glances over at Ying then return to staring at her balcony, "You don't have to go...with me on the journey I mean." Ying raises a brow while intently staring at the suddenly poker-faced girl._

"_Why is that?" Ying voices seeing how staring at her was not goading her to continue. "Well you weren't there to negotiate with him and it wouldn't be right for you to do something you didn't offer to him." Ying shoots up onto both his elbows and twist his whole torso facing Jun while prop on one elbow. _

"_When has that ever stop you from dragging me into situations made of your own choosing before?" questions Ying knowing good well that was a pathetic excuse. An excuse so pathetic it did not deserve the name excuse. Jun turn to Ying ready to retort but halt as she realize that in all the years she had known him, she never hesitated to drag him into her mess. _

_She demurely glances through her lashes at Ying who just raised an eyebrow waiting for her response. They stare at each other for a few minutes, "Jun...What's the real reason?" she diverts her eyes from Ying's questioning stare to her suddenly captivating lap. Jun heard a sigh from beside her while her bed creaks and wobbles. _

_A gentle pressure greets her chin and slowly lifts her face to Ying's discerning gaze. Her eyes quickly divert to the side, "Jun...Look at me." They return to Ying's face at his soft command. They both stare at each other for a few minutes, "Does this have to do with my mother?" _

_An image of Ying comforting his mother earlier flash over Jun's eyes; Ying, the trained warrior, watch and discern the sudden darken eyes that quickly brighten up as fast as they darken. Ying exasperatedly sighs while rolling his eyes in amusement. "Jun..." gaining said mermaid's attention, "you don't have to worry. I told her about the journey and she is fine with it." _

"_But Ying you just..." starts Jun but stop when Ying hold his hand up, "I know I just return to her, we both know this. However, we also know it's my duty to accompany you as your bodyguard. And regardless, if I weren't your bodyguard...as a friend I still would come." _

_Jun narrows her eyes in annoyance at Ying while digesting what he had said. Which sadly was all true, but still to take him away after she was just assure his safety. Jun could not imagine what it felt like to see your child returned alive only have them turn around for another adventure that they might not return to you from. It was too much for one person to take._

_She exasperatedly sighs while staring at Ying, "I know...but still. It just seems wrong...for the both of you." Ying turn his attention to the floor as he considered her reasoning, "That may be true," he rolls his shoulders then lies back on the bed finishing, "but it doesn't matter. Besides, if we were at war this would be a common occurrence since I am a soldier. I would always return home to her but then shortly leave her in a day or two for battle." _

_Jun sighs exasperatedly too while agreeing with Ying. If they were at war, he would be barely home since as a captain he would be there at the action. Annoyed about everything in life, Jun joins Ying in lying on her bed. The two childhood friends laid there staring at the coral ceiling._

_They remain like that for a few minutes until Ying disturb the calm silence, "So...are you eager to go?" Jun hum in response as she thought about what he said, "Yeah I am...you?" Ying nod in agreement with a hum articulating his answer as well. _

_Silence quickly returns to reign in the room after they remain there for a little bit. "But why do we have to wait a week to go? Why couldn't we have gone now?" Jun suddenly blurts out disturbing the tranquility of the room. "So we can prepare for the journey as well as have some training." Ying responses but pauses as a thought came into mind, "well more like allow you the chance to train." _

_Shock ruby pink eyes turn to Ying's sleepy face asking, "Training...I get training for what?" Ying yawns for a bit then turn muddle wine-red eyes to her answering, "To take Gaian form...as well as learn the dos and don'ts of the surface and abilities." Jun raised a brow repeating, "Gaian form?" _

_Ying close his eyes answering, "Yeah...we have the ability to take the form of surface-dwellers. You transform your fluke into a pair of legs. It's easy but at the same time not." Jun looks at Ying in shock saying, "You mean I can get Gaian legs?" Ying nods only to cover his ears at the loud shrill erupting from Jun's small form._

"_I can't believe it...I'll have human legs at the end of the week! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Jun sings happily while twirling around in her room, to Ying's amusement. "Glad to hear that...with that in mind you should get some sleep tomorrow. You'll have a long day ahead of you." With that said Ying rose from the bed and swam over to the balcony door._

_Jun nod about ready to go to bed but remember the rest of what Ying said, "How come it's only me training and not you?" Ying pause and look at her as if he was insulted. "Back at school I already trained to take Gaian form and the first general always had us do on-land trainings so we be prepare to fight on both land and sea."_

"_Oh." Jun replies shock to hear that, Ying chuckles quietly as he open the balcony's door, "Good night Jun, I'll see you sometime tomorrow." After he said that, he opened the door and swam into the dark abyss with Jun floating over to the door to watch him off. "Night Ying." Jun softly replies watching him disappear into the darkness._

_After she saw, he was gone, Jun close the balcony and lock the door as she went to bed. _

Jun shakes her head as she returns to her room when the sun finally breeches pass the coral ridge. The pass week had been busy for the both of them. Jun trained non-stop as well as endure a crash course on the surface world. Ying was equally as busy, making sure everything was in order for their departure, she would catch glimpses of him swimming down the corridors with stacks of paper and items they'll be using for the trip.

Now the busy week has ended since this was their departure day. Jun forcefully sits at her vanity picking up her brush and brushes her hair to rid herself of the excess of enthusiasm that was coursing through her veins. She pauses in mid-brush at a knock at her door. She grants the person entrance while placing her brush down on the vanity, with the prospect of something else holding her enthusiastic induced fascination.

Jun turns to her door as the person, who asked for entrance, drifts in. Two pairs of ruby pink eyes clash with one another. She sits quietly facing her father, as he floats just as quietly, facing her. In the past week father and daughter had barely utter a word to one another since the return trip. They did not even speak to each other during meals. They also purposely work to avoid one another; in fact, they only saw each other when it was truly necessary.

Because of these actions, awkward silence conquers the space both blood reside in. Both occupants stare at the other waiting for someone courageously break the strained silent agreement between the two. Jun parted her lips about ready to speak, "I'm sorry Jun!" gush out the King causing Jun to close her mouth.

The king's shoulders sag as he release a strained sigh, "Sorry for everything. Sorry for hitting you in the throne room...It was uncalled for...also it is what no man should ever do to a woman, especially their daughter. I'm sorry also for postponing your adventure with the sky-dweller...but I don't regret doing so. I only require this to allow you the most opportune time to train on short notice, since I purposely held off this part of your lessons."

Jun floats in place allowing him to speak, at first her anger bristle when he said he did not regret postponing, but it quickly ebbed away when he gave his reason. Jun knew this was a sound reason, especially after the tense week of training she endured. After her father had spoken, Jun took this time to study him, and truly study the merman that was before her.

What was before Jun was a merman she never seen before. A merman weakened from worry with shoulders curved inward from being hunch in stress. A merman whose skin that was the same paleness as the whitest seashell that accentuated the dark circles under his eyes due to his trouble sleep and mind.

This merman was not the same one who raised her. Not the one she had seek love and comfort from, not the one she happily called father. Yet he was. This frightens Jun, and then she quickly realizes why and how it came to be. She slowly rises up from her seat and drifts over to him, noticing how his shoulders straighten to its original broadness. Yet, they were tense.

During the quiet pause, that follow his apology he notice how Jun's eyes darken into a bright red while looking at him. He figured the girl was assessing the validly of his words. _'Just like you, Hua.' _The moment Jun rose from her seat, Ju-long eyes locked with hers to gauge what she was thinking and planning.

Sadly, he could not read anything. He watch Jun drift closer to him never breaking the eye contact he initiated. She stops just barely a foot before him with eyes boring into his. Suddenly, thin arms wrap around his torso as a face buries itself into his chest. He blinks a few times not sure how to take it.

His eyes slant down to the head of blue hair when he heard a soft mumble. "What?" he asks not sure what his daughter was saying at all. Jun tilts her head back looking up at her father, "I forgive you, Juju...and...I'm sorry, too. I never should of said that I hated you...sorry about that too Juju."

Ju-long frees his arms from Jun embrace and wraps them around her as a reply. "Apparently we both were at fault in some ways...one more than the other." Jun nod in agreement while nervously smiling when she notice her father stern stare. "Like for example...a certain someone running off on her own knowing it was a suicidal thing to do."

Jun nervousness turn to irritation and she counter, "Well if a certain leader had just went ahead to save his adopted son rather than make it seem he forsaken him, than this certain someone wouldn't have gone on her suicidal mission alone." Ju-long, cross his arms irritably while Jun places her hands on her hips irritably. Father and daughter glare at one another, neither backing down.

While the two stubborn mers glower at one another, Jun's door opens. Both father and daughter's attention turn to the intruder on their apparent bonding moment. A pair of crimson eyes blinks owlishly as he found himself on the receiving end of two pairs of glares. "Um, your majesty." Ying cautiously said while semi-bowing to Ju-long, "I didn't know you were busy, Jun. I'll come back...another time when you're not busy."

Ying went to leave but stop when he heard a chorus of laughter coming from the royal duo. Ying raises a brow while looking at the father and daughter, _'I sometimes wonder what Jun would have been like if she spend more time with her mother?' _After a few minutes, the pair calms down some feeling better.

"Jun, I believe you are ready for your journey." Ju-long said looking at his daughter. Jun blinks owlishly, "But I haven't packed anything!" Ying waves his hand while saying, "Don't worry I took care of it during your training." Jun look at Ying for a minute before she smile and hug him saying, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Ying rolls his eyes at Jun, "Lucky me." He sarcastically replies causing her to giggle at him. Ju-long chuckles softly at their antics, "You two better go if you're going to meet the sky-dweller on time." Said Ju-long gaining both youth's attention.

Ying nods in agreement, as Jun turns to her father. They look at each other for a few minutes and he said, "Don't worry. Now go on and say bye to your mother, before you leave. I don't want to be left behind with your mother punishing me for the fact you didn't say goodbye."

Jun giggles a little before she nods and leaves the room. Ying remain where he was at then turn to Ju-long, "Sir, I will personally make sure Jun returns to you safely." Ju-long look at Ying with an amused light in his eyes, "I never doubt you would boy. But promise me one thing." Ying look expectantly at Ju-long.

"Also make sure you return to us safely alongside Jun." Ying faces deadpans as if saying 'I know that' and Ju-long chuckles while placing a hand on Ying shoulders, "I know you do boy...but us merman sometimes need to be reminded of this a few times in our life." Ying just looks at Ju-long earning himself another laugh from the old man, "Let's head to the front before Jun leaves you behind."

Ju-long leaves the room while Ying snorts softly as he follows him saying, "Knowing Jun she would...she was never the patient mermaid." Another bout of chuckles erupt from Ju-long and Ying as they disappear down the corridors, starting what would be the adventure of the life time for Jun, Ying, and Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
